Devious Deals
by Dexter1206
Summary: Total Drama's very own 'A' type CIT Courtney enters the newest season of total drama. Like always she's in it to win it. However, she becomes flustered when she is approached by a member of the opposing team with a deal. Will she agree or turn it away? (I do not own Total Drama or it's characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**I just recently discovered this pairing and I wrote this during my spare time I had today. I'm putting my own spin on the new season, which so far I love. Again, I don't own Total Drama or it's characters**

"Hey toots, wonderful performance out there today. Quite funny if I must say so myself; with you getting sat on and all." Scott said with a snide laugh. He was grinning snidely at her as he leaned against a tree just outside the camp whittling.

Courtney balled up her fists and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up! All you've been doing every minute since we got here is bother me every free minute we get off air. You better leave me alone if you know what's good for you, you indignant piece of trash." Courtney says annoyed. Scott just laughs amused.

"I don't see what's so funny." Courtney says crossing her arms over her chest. Scott was grating on her last nerve.

"You seriously think you can threaten me toots?" He asks amused only inches from her. She slapped him. "You don't have any right to call me any pet names. Now for the last time, stay away from me Scott." Courtney says through her teeth.

Scott continues to just smirk at her. "Humph." She grunts lightly as she walks around him and continues to walk to the communal washrooms.

Again, Scott stopped her and shot a snide smirk at her. Courtney froze but regained her composure. Courtney was about to speak when Scott said, "Look too…" Courtney gritted her teeth so Scott corrected himself to stay in her good wishes, "Look Courtney, you aren't like the others here. I can see it. You're smart and I think we'd be a good team." Courtney lets out a laugh and says, "Yeah, right? Like I would ever ally with you." Courtney rolls her eyes and tries to walk around him.

But, then Scott grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Look honey, as much as it sickens you… we both have something in common with having multiple people who don't really like us. Think about it, you and me, dividing and conquering between both teams. We could make it far in the game." Scott said still holding her wrist.

Courtney was stunned by what Scott just did. "Together, we could be unstoppable." Scott added and then Courtney gasped when he put his free hand on the side of her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. She blushed but quickly covered it up with anger. She ripped her hand away and looked at him cross and shocked.

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me you repulsive brut?" Courtney says shocked with a tinge of anger to her tone. "You can use all the fancy words you want to call me disgusting; cuz I ain't buying it." Scott says knowingly with a devious smirk.

"Really? Really Scott? Are you seriously that delusional that you think I have a thing for you or something?" Courtney says with a short laugh, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes.

"I'm not the one who's crazy here, honey. I know the truth. But, think about my little offer. _We_ could take over this game Courtney." He says and walks away.

**(Courtney's POV)**

What is up with him?! He's been bothering ever since we got on the plane.

I saw him smirk at me several times during competition and every off second we have he's been trying to get under my skin. I haven't been this mentally annoyed and frustrated with a person since season 1.

I don't even want to think about Duncan anymore. That's ancient history.

Seriously, what is with the scum of society always flirting with me? I mean, Scott isn't a delinquent like Duncan but, he's still a snide, manipulative snake in the grass. But I guess like Duncan; Scott is considered a bad boy in his own sense. Scott's actions from last season prove that he is bad news.

For some reason though, he seemed like he meant it when he said he wanted an alliance with me. Courtney, stop this! Scott doesn't ally with anyone. Scott manipulates and operates on his own and… to his credit gets ahead. But, then again, it is a new season so Scott may want to try a new strategy.

This situation seems both vile yet tempting…

_**Scott in the confessional**_

"Yeah, I meant it when I said I wanted to ally with Courtney. With me working my team over and Courtney working over those morons on her end; we can wipe out all these suckers and reach the finals. Sure Courtney might hate it now but it's like my Pappy told me, _when ladies turn you down flat; they don't really mean it_. All I have to do is keep working her over until I get that yes." Scott says and smirks at the camera.

_**End confessional**_

**That's all I have right now but, I just want to know what you thought of what I wrote and also, your opinions on Scott and Courtney, 'aka' Scotney. XD Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This goes on during one of the off nights when they aren't filming. Hope you like it.**

**(Scott's POV)**

Courtney keeps looking at me like she's trying to make up her mind.

I really don't see what's so freaking hard about this? Courtney knows that she was in the bottom 2 last elimination. If it weren't for that idiot Lindsey; she woulda been booted last night. Our alliance could mean life or death with her.

My side is a little more tricky.

We all hate each other, pretty much. Well, Jo and Duncan actually seem to be buddy/buddy which is weird.

Right now, if I were to say whose going next, I'd say Lightning. I freaking hope so. Sure the guy is good at sports and crap but he's annoying as hell. Last night was fantastic when he was on Boney Island. A whole night without a 'Sha-bam!' or 'Sha-lightning!' every 5 seconds.

Sure, there was Alejandro and Heather getting into a couples squabble but that's better than Lightning. 'Sides, I had other plans last night.

We were sitting at our team tables for dinner. I was eating, whatever the hell Chef calls food, in a bowl. Lightning still wasn't shuttin' up.

"I was climbing trees and then I fought with a monster beaver thing; then Lightning was all like 'Sha-…" He was saying 'til Jo hit him over the head with her bowl then punched him square in the face. He was out cold on the floor. "Sha-night Lightning." Jo said and cracked a smile.

I smiled too because someone finally got Lightning to shut up. "Nice!" Duncan said and him and Jo high fived. We all laughed a little. Except Heather, she just sorta smirked.

I glanced back over at the other team. Courtney was trying to force down Chef's food. She looked at me. She was still lookin' at me the same way she has all day.

I cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed her glass of water. I held my smile and decided to step it up. I gave her a wink and she immediately choked on the water for a second and spat it out and started coughing. Everyone looked at her.

"Forget how to drink water Princess?" Duncan asked with a laugh. She just glared at him then looked away. My table started laughing.

"Alright! Dinner time's over!" Chef yelled and we all got up. We left Lightning on the floor.

Hey, he's a big boy. I think he can handle walking back on his own. Then again he's dumber than a post so maybe he can't… eh, why do I care?

As were walking out. I walked next to Courtney and shoved a message in her hand. I want my answer and I will get the one I want. Then, I just walked away to my team's cabin. I'll see her later.

**(Courtney's POV)**

What now?! I stop and look at my hand. Scott shoved a wadded up piece of paper in my hand. Should I even dare? I decide to take the benefit of the doubt. Slowly, I un-crumple the piece of paper and smooth it out. I glance at what was written and read it:

_Clearing at 7 pm tonight._

It's 20 til 7. I could just not go but… I kind of want to. Scott may be vile and underhanded but he usually has something interesting to say. Besides. I highly doubt anyone will know I'm gone. Zoey's always with Mike, Sierra is in her own little 'Cody' world, and everyone else on my team doesn't care. Guess, I'm going to see _him _again.

* * *

I get to the clearing about 200 yards away from the camp. It's the closest one to the grounds. I walk in and glance around.

Ugh, where is he?!

"Thought, you wouldn't show up." A voice said then I saw Scott step into the clearing with a knowing, snide grin plastered on his face. "Don't flatter yourself. What do you want?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Follow me and I'll tell you." He says and walks into the woods. I know, I have a death wish for doing this, but I follow him anyway. We get to this knoll type area surrounded by trees. There's enough light from the moon for me to see him.

He looks back at me and the moon's light reflects off his eyes. His steel-blue eyes were reflecting determination and something else… It had me captivated but I snapped myself out of it. He walks up to me and grabs my hand. I rip it away.

"Courtney, just ally with me already." He says slightly impatient. "Why do you need an answer right now?" I ask with a little attitude. "Just say yes." He says well, more like demands. "Why is this so important to you that I agree?" I fire back getting annoyed. "Because, I have a plan in my head right now honey. This plan involves you sayin' yes and us in the final 2. Now say it." He says looking down at me slightly. His eyes trained and determined.

"I don't have to put up with this." I say and try to leave. "Oh no you don't." Scott says determined and annoyed and grabs my wrist.

He pulls me back and it was a pretty good tug. I ended up face to face with him. Our torsos were flush against one another. He had a hand on the back of both my arms. I'm so damn happy it's dark outside because, I'm pretty sure my face is red right now. "Now, care to play nice or do you want to make this way harder than it has to?" He asks.

Okay, I'm about to say either the greatest or worst thing in my life. "Fine Scott. I'll… be allies with you." I say and look away and bite my lip. "Great. Was that so hard?" He whispers in my ear and I can hear the snide, arrogance in his tone.

Then, he grabs my chin and makes me look back up at him. My mind and my body felt disconnected. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and then traced his fingers lightly over my jaw line. "Maybe we can _seal_ the deal with a little… something?" He says and leans in.

I do the first response that comes to mind and use the power of my knee. I hit him right on target. "Ahhh…" He whimpers in shock and pain as he falls to the ground holding his groin. I smirk triumphantly. "Pleasure doing business Scott. See you tomorrow, ally." I say and look at him with a smirk.

He looks up at me and actually smirks back. "Sounds like a plan, honey." He says and winks at me. My face heats up again but I walk away.

I can't believe that Neanderthal had the nerve to try to kiss me! Who does he think he is? Scott is just despicable. But, if I think he's so repulsive, why do I blush and get all flustered when he touches or _flirts_ with me?

I mean, yes Scott is a bad boy but he's… different. He's the deceptive kind. You wouldn't really know Scott was the way he was until you actually knew him or caught him in the act like on last season.

Duncan was the obvious one. He looked and acted like a bad boy. Yet, I fell for him anyway, a juvenile delinquent with a dyed green Mohawk and piercings. But, Scott is entirely different.

He is from a _very _low class family but, he makes himself look surprisingly presentable for a person of his background.

He keeps his hair clean cut and uniform and actually tries to maintain some kind of self-dignity in his appearance. Also, he's very calculating and uses his skills to get what he wants… I actually kind of respect that about him.

Ugh, this is ridiculous! Why am I even thinking about respecting Scott at all? Actually I'm stupid for even thinking about him in this much detail. I mean c'mon! There's probably a picture of Scott in the dictionary next to the words scum and evil.

Well, no going back now. I better be prepared for what lies ahead with the alliance between me and… ugh, Scott.

**Hope you liked the update. I would love to hear from more of you to get you opinions. Please review and thanks for reading! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Day Before the next episode. Let's see how things progress with Total Drama's newest alliance**

_**Scott confessional**_

"I finally wore Courtney down. Also, yes, guilty as charged. I did try to kiss her. Sure, she kneed me where the sun don't shine but I'm not goin' to rant about it. It was kinda worth it… What? Courtney's pretty fetchin', if you know what I mean. I don't see why our alliance can't possibly be a little more than just _that_." Scott says with a sly smile and chuckles deviously.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I needed to get out of here! Its night but, I need to get away from my team. I need to clear my head.

Why not go for a quick dip in the lake?

It's not a bad night and I need to do something tranquil. I grab my swimsuit and a towel from my luggage and I decide to take a shower and change in the communal washroom. I walk out and get to the washroom unseen.

Hopefully I can repeat the process when I go to the lake.

**(Scott's POV)**

I was sitting out front of our fancy team cabin.

I was on the steps to avoid my team while whittling. Duncan was on the opposite end carving skulls into one of the support beams. We usually just leave each other alone. Duncan actually ain't so bad compared to everyone else. He's one of the few people on my team I sort of tolerate. He'll go down just like everyone else of course.

Then, I saw a shadow walking toward the porch. As it got closer and I saw who it was I smirked a little. It was Courtney. Also, I didn't mind seeing her in a swimsuit either.

"Going for a dip to wash off the suckiness of your team, Princess?" Duncan calls at her then laughs. She glares at him and says, "I'm not listening Duncan."

Well, I was listening and _seeing_. Sure her suit kind of has good coverage but that still doesn't mean that I still don't have to check her out.

"Eh, whatever Princess. Just go take your stupid swim." He says and crosses his arms. Courtney looks at me quickly and I give her a wink and a quick smirk. She gasps quietly but Duncan was still able to hear. "What's got you surprised?" Duncan says monotone. "Nothing." Courtney says short then walks away.

I watch her and study her every move without even really thinking. What can I say? Courtney's hot, smart, and sassy. All things that I _really _like in a girl.

"You checkin' her out man?" Duncan asks and I whip my head to look at him. "What's it to ya?" I retort and give him a glare. "Hey man, no need to get all defensive. I'm just saying that…" He says but Gwen walks out.

"Hey, Jo and Lightning are fighting again." Gwen says. "Sweet, nothing like a little nightly entertainment. I bet on Jo." Duncan says and follows her inside.

I look at the lake and see Courtney dive in. I immediately got an idea. I go inside and sneak past everyone to my room. I dig through all the crap in my duffle bag and find it. I smirk to myself.

I wonder if she'll mind some company in the lake.

**(Courtney's POV)**

The water was amazing. I felt relaxed once I dived in.

I'm still thinking back to Scott. Why has he been getting to me? His flirting still hasn't skipped a beat and I knew he was looking at me when I walked past him to the lake. Even though, I was sort of annoyed by it, I can't help but feel a little flattered.

I was going to climb out when I felt my arm get tugged and I was pulled under the dock. I was about to scream when I looked at who it was.

That grin, those eyes; Scott. "Hey Courtney, fancy meeting you here." He says with a quiet chuckle in my ear. "Scott, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask in a hushed voice but I spat my words at him angrily.

What the hell was his problem?! Is he completely insane?

"I don't wanna answer that, honey." He says and chuckles. He was holding me still.

His hands were on my waist holding me so that our torsos were flush together again like last night. My hands were resting on his bare chest. I look up at him and his hair was wet and laying flat from the water. I was still able to see his steel-blue eyes looking right at me.

"Okay, what do you want? Is this about the alliance?" I ask annoyed. "Sorta but, not really. You just looked like you could use some company out here." He says with that signature grin of his. "What?" I ask annoyed and confused.

"C'mon Courtney, you know it and I know it." He says knowingly. "Know about what you deceiving idiot?" I fire back. "Admit it Courtney, you've got a thing for me. And… I'm not gonna lie; I wouldn't mind being a little more than allies myself." He says next to my ear and chuckles.

"You must be insane if you think I have a thing for you." I say.

"Really? Am I crazy? You blush when I flirt with you; getting all flustered when I wink at you. Deny it all you want Courtney, but I know you secretly have it bad for me." He says seriously and matter of factly. His tone made me shudder a little. I need to fight back.

"You're crazy if you think I'm infatuated with you." I say but then

I feel my back go up against one of the supports of the dock. Crap. I'm really glad we are under the dock with no chance of being seen or filmed.

"So stubborn aren't ya? Maybe you need some help making up your mind." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

He tried to lean in but, I finally was able to use my limbs again. I shoved him away and slapped him.

"You must be totally delusional. What makes you so sure that I want anything with you?" I say looking at him shocked. "Because, if you really didn't like me, you wouldn't ally with me. Also, don't tell me that you don't like it when I touch you. I can feel your heart rate go up when I do." He says and smiles knowingly and arrogantly at me.

"Yeah, right? Never in your wildest dreams." I say go out from under the dock. "Denial." Scott says knowingly.

I look at him and see that arrogant grin plastered to his face. I roll my eyes and let out an annoyed breath. Scott chuckled a little as I hop on the dock and walk back to the cabin.

**(Scott's POV)**

Denial, denial, denial.

Courtney just doesn't want to admit she's crazy about me. But, I swear that I will get her to kiss me and admit that she likes me. But, it won't be as hard as I thought. I know Courtney's just playin' hard to get with me.

Which I sorta like to be honest. It makes me want to get her that much more. But, I'll have to do that later.

I have a strategy to devise tomorrow for the challenge.

Depending on who loses, I had a list of who I want eliminated. Tomorrow is when day 1 of Courtney and I's little alliance starts. This is gonna be better than that time me and my cousins went cow tipping by a million.

**Hope you liked the latest update. Courtney is trying to keep denying Scott. But how long can she keep it up before she finally breaks down and owns up to her real feels? ** **Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**This starts when Scott gets back from the lake and tries to sneak back in.**

**(Scott's POV)**

Okay, I think I'm clear.

It's about 10:30 so the idiots should be sleepin' by now. I walk in our team's house and glance around. No one. I get to my room and walk in. I close the door behind me. Alright, I think I'm all… "Hey man, where you sha-been?"

Dammit. Well, time for a total BS excuse.

"Eh ya know? Out for a midnight swim." I say and walk over nonchalantly to my duffle and changed outa my trunks. Lightning totally bought it, what a numb-skull.

This bites. Since Chris sucks, he only built 6 bedrooms into this stupid place. That meant two of us needed to share. Chris did that completely on purpose just to piss us off. The girls called dibs on their own rooms; big surprise. So, Duncan and Alejerko made me and Sha-jarhead share a room since we were 'still newbies to the game'.

It's such bull.

That's another reason why Lightning is number one on my heave-ho list. He drives me insane all day and night! Even in his sleep, Lightning never shuts up. I'm tempted to just throw our next challenge like last season and blame Sha-stupid for it so he goes Sha-bye bye down that giant, gross toilet.

So, Lightning gets eliminated and I get my own room. It's a win/win for me and a good riddance to Lightning. Also, the idea of Lightning getting flushed down that toilet makes me laugh inside.

I'm seriously gonna savor that moment.

_**The following morning**_

**(Courtney's POV)**

I decided to take a shower early this morning. Very early; 3:00 am.

I needed to wash off that experience from last night. It's like it made me feel disgusted but… I somehow got some sick rush from it. That guy is going to be the death of my sanity. Why can't that deceiving, persistent piece of trash get out of my head?! I'm going completely insane.

I grabbed my towel and shower supplies.

I looked at my teammates. Zoey was sleeping like a normal person but then… there's Sierra. She was sleeping clutching her 'Cody' key and smiling. Okay, Sierra's just totally crazy. Also, I'm still mad that she sat on me during the last challenge… for 9 minutes! I roll my eyes and then walk out.

I scanned the grounds. Exactly as I thought, no one's up yet. Yes! I should have the showers to myself.

I run to the communal washrooms. I get to the door and smile as I push the door open, I walk in and over to the showers but I collide head on with something… or someone. I fell and my stuff flies on the floor. But, wait, this doesn't feel like the floor.

I opened my eyes and I could literally feel all my blood rush to my face and my stomach knotted up. God, are you trying to punish me?

I was on top of Scott; of course it's him, why wouldn't it be? The world is literally out to get me.

Scott was smiling that base smile and looking right at me. "Mornin' darlin'." He says and his grin just getting slyer by the second. "Ew, ew, ew, ew…" I say repeatedly as I scramble off him and so that I'm against the wall sitting on the floor, thoroughly freaked out.

He sat up so he was sitting and smirked and laughed at me. Also, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Seriously, this day just keeps getting _better_ and _better_, doesn't it?

"Scott, what the hell are you doing in here?" I ask mad and… yes, I'm flustered okay! "Well, let's see here, I woke up early from Sha-stupid's non-stop talking and decided to take an early shower before trying to sleep again. Then, to my surprise, you showed up. And… pretty good surprise if I say so mahself." He says and winks at me. My face reddens even more.

"I beg to differ. Besides I didn't think a guy like you has personal daily hygiene." I say trying to hold my ground.

He laughs and gets up. "What can I say? Guess, stayin' in that fancy hotel/ cabin thing made me appreciate the finer things in life."He says and walks over and stood up over me. I just stared.

Sure, Scott doesn't have an absolutely perfect body but, there's just something about him that makes me lose control of myself. There's just something that's dangerous yet endearing about Scott. The only time I ever felt close to this was when I used to date Duncan. But, even then it wasn't this bad. Not by a long shot. "Are you gonna say somethin' or are you just gonna enjoy the view?" He says with a sly smirk and offers me a hand to help me up. I slap it away and collect my stuff as I get up.

"Look Scott, I'd like to shower so get out." I demand. He laughs a little.

"Now hold on there, honey. Just let me put my clothes on; unless ya wanna watch?" He says with a sly grin and adds a wink. I shoved him back in the shower area, closed the curtain and said, "Yeah, you wish you sick perve." He laughed and then walked out in his usual clothes about a minute later.

"Well, guess I'll see ya later _ally_." He says walking backwards toward the door. I cross my arms and turn my nose up at him. He chuckled as he walked out.

Okay, now I seriously need to shower after two consecutive encounters with Scott. I have a feeling today is going to be nothing like previous challenges that I've ever faced. Not only will we have a usual challenge but, now I'll have Scott there as an added _bonus_.

Just great.

_**Later that morning**_

I was woken up by a flash and got freaked out. It was Sierra with her stupid annoying blog updates again. Well, at least I have Zoey in here to share with me that Sierra is a complete lunatic. I pity Cody. I really do.

**(Scott's POV)**

Well, this mornin' was more than I expected. Courtney saw me in nothing but a towel and she looked like her eyes were gonna fall out of her head! She is so playin' hard to get with me. She totally wants me but, she's just lyin' to herself. Eh, she'll come around soon enough.

I was able to get back in after my shower and saw Lightning sleeping. FINALLY, he shut up. Then, I crashed on my extremely, comfy bed and was out like that but, I woke up in about 2 hours to watch the release of the doves.

I can seriously get used to this. It's always been my goal in life to own a company filled with people doing whatever I say and earn a lota dough from it.

I just got done eating breakfast, which was the best stuff I've ever eaten. Seriously, I've eaten possums that me and my pappy catch in traps or dead off the side of the road; and that's on a good day. But, hey I've never complained about it. Now that I finally have real food… God that stuff is good.

* * *

We were told to go to the beach for our next challenge.

For TV purposes, they had to show Lightning coming back from exile. Even though he's been here for the past 2 days! Chris started talking but, I didn't care. I was more interested in what was on the other side of the beach, or should I say who.

Courtney was listening to Chris but, then finally figured out I was looking at her. I gave her a little smirk and she rolled her eyes at me. So, the charade continues.

Well, the challenge went on. Heather and Jo were squawkin' at each other the whole time, Al still couldn't walk, Lightning was still being an idiot, and I was caught by Mike 'Dundee' when I tried sabotaging them but I hit him with a shovel and knocked 'em flat on his ass. The other team won but, I was so fine with that. Time for Lightning to say bye bye.

YES! See ya sha-moron! Right when Lightning got flushed down that gross, giant toilet; I laughed my ass off. Finally, no more Sha-bams for the rest of the game!

Now to see how my little ally is doin'. Our alliance doesn't seem like much now but, as the flies start droppin', we'll have the last laugh. If we woulda won; Courtney woulda gotten Cody-crazy fan girl eliminated. She totally agreed with me but, fan girl might be safe next week. All depends on who I see as an annoyance or a threat. And vise versa for Courtney.

Luckily we're irritated by the same leeches here so that's a good thing.

Well, time to meet up with my accomplice to 'talk' and hopefully do a little more than talkin' if ya know what I mean. It's almost 9. Alejandro and Duncan were gone, probably still trying to piss off or get with Gwen and Heather. So that means they won't give a rat's ass about where I've gone.

I walk out the cabin and walk to the meetin' spot.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I'm still freaked out by what happened this morning with Scott in the bathroom.

Why do the girls have to share a side with the guys?! I wish they would fix the other side of that damn bathroom already.

But, still why did I have to see Scott half-naked in the shower area? He was trying to make eyes at me and trying to flirt with me. He's still convinced that I have a huge thing for him. Yeah right? He's a dirt poor, southern accent using, cheap shampoo smelling, conniving, sly, yet somehow alluring. Damn! I need to stop that!

"Hey." I heard behind me and I look and see Scott standing mere feet away from me. "Scott." I say curtly and keep my expression unfazed. He laughs a little.

"C'mon Courtney… I thought we were on friendly terms. Considerin' us being allies and all." He says and grins slyly. "Just because I have an alliance doesn't mean I have to be friendly with you." I say matter of factly.

"Well, anyhow, Lightning is gone. As time goes on we need to pick new targets for the next elimination." He says leans up against a tree next to me and crosses his arms. He was looking at me and smirking the whole time. "Yes, Lightning is gone. Good riddance. We can decide who we want to eliminate later. We have like 2 days and 12 hours to decide until the next challenge. Now, I think this little alliance meeting is adjourned and I want to go enjoy the spoils of victory at the hotel." I say and try to walk away.

But, like many times before, Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Oh c'mon, I just got here. 'Sides this meeting is far from over." He says with a grin. "Scott for the last time. No, I don't want to be your girlfriend, friend, heck I don't even want to be an acquaintance! I just want the money." I say trying to stand my ground."Look Courtney, to you I seem like an idiot who would believe that. But you are dead wrong. Everythin' you said was a total pile of crap." Scott says and narrows his eyes at me.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I retort. He smirks at me and then I feel my wrists get grabbed by his hands. Well, I have to give him credit. He's smart enough to learn how to avoid my retaliation better than Duncan. He held them up a little higher for me to see him holding me 'pretty much' captive.

"You're lyin' to yourself more than me, honey. I know you dig me." He says knowingly. He never gives up does he? "Scott, why do you want me so badly?" I ask annoyed.

He smirks and says, "Look I'll be perfectly honest with ya Courtney. I think you're the total package. You're sexy, smart, and you are sassy as all get out. But, it's not that stuff I care about. We make a good team together. Also, Duncan didn't deserve you."

"Don't say his name ever! That lying…" I start getting my tirade of anger but Scott cuts me off. "Hey, I'm sayin' it cuz it's true. He didn't deserve you. He treated your opinions like crap; he never listened to you; and he cheated on you. I'm no saint by any means, but I could treat you way better than he ever could." He says and I look at him totally baffled. I regain my composure.

"What makes you so sure that you could do anything for me?" I fire back. "Let's start with this…" He says and then… he kissed me! My mind was debating back and forth. It was between: _stop kissing him Courtney! He's a total gross, conniving, poor deceiver _and _Just kiss him back; you know you want to. _

But, there was something I wasn't expecting… Scott was really good at this.

I never thought I'd say it but, Duncan seriously sucked in this area! He let my wrists go since I wasn't fighting him anymore and he put his hands on my waist. I just wasn't in the mood right now to fight. I've been single for a whole year and I haven't kissed anyone or dated due to the fact I spent every waking minute up until now being pissed at Gwen for stealing Duncan from me. I'll be damned if I don't enjoy this.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him in to kiss him back. It became… very… intense. I can't even explain the rush I'm experiencing right now. This rush makes the one I got whenever I kissed Duncan seem like nothing. It's like comparing a lite match to a forest fire. Not even close.

He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I could fell his arrogant grin against my lips. This feels so wrong but, completely right. It wasn't quite making out but, it was just completely intense kissing in all aspects.

We break away and we both just stare at each other and I thought I wasn't ever going to catch my breath.

_**(Courtney Confessional)**_

"… Wow. I mean um, it was okay."

_**(End confessional)**_

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

He grinned arrogantly at the camera and said, "I knew it."

_**(End confessional)**_

He grinned at me and said, "I knew you liked me." I recompose myself and slap him; hard. "Ah." He says holding his face and then looked at me and smirked. I turn away and Scott says, "No more lying now Courtney. I know the truth."

I walk away and Scott laughs.

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

He was sitting casually whittling a stick and smirking. "I knew Courtney liked me. It was way too obvious. Also, she really knows how to use those lips of hers to do more than just argue. Although that is really hot too when she bickers at me. I know she can't lie anymore. She kissed me back and I know she's into me. I just need to get her to fully admit it to me and herself." He says.

_**(End Confessional)**_

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your great reviews! This chapter starts with Courtney grappling with her feeling the morning after her little thing with Scott in the woods.**

**(Courtney's POV)**

I've been in my room at the hotel for 2 hours.

I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything right now. What happened last night has kept me awake and I'm still thinking about it.

I'm so stupid; a total idiot. Why do I have to live up to the teenage stereotype of being ruled by crushes and hormones? That's right, because I am a teenager ruled by hormones with a crush on a devious dirt farmer.

Ugh, I knew he was going to be the death of me.

He managed to get me to kiss him within a 4 day period. That kiss… Ugh, he knew exactly how to kiss me. No guy, not even Duncan, was able to make me feel like that. I feel somewhat disgusted with myself for getting this smitten with Scott.

Yet, what he told me before he kissed me is really what's making me go insane: _"…__I could treat you way better than he ever could." _

I don't know why that phrase has been stuck in my head. I'm not a sucker for flattery like that but, it's just the fact that Scott said it to me.

Oh c'mon, I'm being so stupid. He probably just said that to break me down and hook up with me or something. Then again, he's been persistent with me to say I like him and didn't do anything too out of line with me last night. He wasn't pushing a make out session on me or anything.

He just kissed me… and did that guy know how to kiss me. As of now my body is winning over my standards. I'm seriously so screwed.

Today is going to be hell for me.

**(Scott's POV)**

Last night was awesome. I got a kiss outa Courtney!

It was pretty steamy. Who am I kiddin', it was completely hot!

I haven't felt so good kissin' a girl since I made out with this girl Rebecca Gregson when I was 15 in the hayloft at that one barn dance held in my county ev'ry year. But, Courtney totally wiped the floor with that chick.

Courtney's literally my perfect 10 and she kissed me!

Sure she slapped me but I don't give a crap. I know that slap was more for her than for me. She's still tryin' to deny it but I know she's completely hot for me. Then, again I'm really hot for her too.

Seriously, I should thank Duncan for bein' a cheating rat and lettin' me have my chance with Courtney.

Also, I wasn't lyin' when I said I wanted to treat her better than Duncan ever did. I want to do whatever I can to show her that I'm the better choice for her. I want her over Mr. juvy-reject and have her be my girl. I want nothing more than to give her more proof tonight that I'm better for her than Duncan.

I'm so close to getting Courtney to confess, I can taste it.

**(Courtney's POV)**

"Courtney!" I snap out of it and see Zoey. "What?" I ask.

"Courtney, are you okay?" She asks. "Um, yes. I'm fine." I say. "Are you sure? You were staring off into space for the past 15 minutes." Zoey says concerned. "Look Zoey, thank you for concerning yourself but I'm totally fine." I say and walk away.

I'm so not fine. I don't even know what I am feeling right now.

Also, I'm meeting Scott in the woods tonight again. Why? I really have no concrete explanation for it. I'm slightly hesitant but, I'm also looking forward to it in some sick way. I know last night wasn't his only shot at getting _closer_ with me.

I really don't know for sure what exactly he wants from me but, I guess I'll find out.

* * *

I walked to our usual meeting spot on the knoll in the woods. I stand there and look around for Scott.

I'm seriously messed up right now. Why am I even here? Why am I attracted to Scott? Why is it that he drives me insane when he kisses me? All these questions are enough to drive me over a theoretical cliff into a canyon. I cross my arms over my chest and look straight ahead.

Then, I felt something wrapping around my waist. I felt something against my back. "Evenin' Courtney." Scott. Damn him. "Scott what the hell are you doing?" I ask wanting him to give me some personal space.

"C'mon Courtney, I'm just doin' what you want." He says and chuckles and then he starting kissing my neck. I bite my lip. My knees were on the verge of collapse. He kept kissing my neck and then his hands starting wandering up and down my sides and over my stomach. I get a grip on myself and pull his hands off me.

I put a few feet between us and give him a stunned and agitated expression. All he did was smile at me.

"Oh Courtney, always givin' me the old cold shoulder." He says and with an amused smirk on his face. I turn my nose up at him. "Courtney come on. Why are you pushin' me away? When last night ya wanted to be _so _close." He says and his grin getting even more present. I give him a glare and he walks closer to me.

I walk backward to keep the distance.

"Scott, do you honestly think that I'm just going to want you just because of one kiss?" I say trying to keep my self-control. I don't want to give him the satisfaction that he's right. "Maybe if it was just a kiss. But, it wasn't _just _a kiss was it? Judgin' from last night, I'd say the feeling was mutual. I want you Courtney and I know you definitely want me." He says and I knew he was right. Damn him.

"You are so full of yourself if you think you won me over with a kiss." I say still maintaining my defiance. But, I barely have it.

Then, my back hits a tree and Scott stands in front of me. He gives me the most 'in your face' smile I could imagine. Well, I'm screwed.

"Ya know what? Maybe you're right Courtney. It was just one. Little. Kiss." On each spaced out word he got closer to me. Then, he used his right hand to brush my hair behind my ear and rested it on the side of my face.

_Why can't I slap him? I should! I can!_ But, my finger nails are digging into the tree behind me. It's like I was bracing myself.

He smirked at me and then kissed me again. _I need to fight it._

His free arm snaked around my waist. _I can't just let him do this to me and prove him right._ He runs his hand along my face but removes it. He grabs my left arm and puts it on his chest.

_I can't let him win. C'mon Courtney; get it together…_ His hands were moving up and down my back and I shuddered under his touch.

_I can't… let… him… Aw, screw it!_ I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Scott responds right away and pulls me close to him. His lips were moving perfectly with mine. Yet, I still felt no release from this pent up insanity and I just want it gone.

He takes a step forward and my back hits the tree.

The intensity just kept increasing until… his tongue ran along my bottom lip. Well, I had to see that coming. I parted my lips hesitantly. My eyes widened and rolled to the back of my head. Ugh, why does he have to be so good at this?!

I met it back with the same intensity. I felt his shoulders and back tense up. I had to smirk inside. Guess I have my own ways on him too. He relaxes back into it. I run my fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

We eventually had to stop and breathe.

I feel like I just ran a marathon. Scott looked about as much out of breath as I was. We just stare at each other like we did last night. It was quiet and then he said, "So…" Well, like I said before… screw it. He wins. I know it and he definitely knows it.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I like you. Happy?" I say pained that I gave into him. "I knew you lik…." But, I kiss him to shut him up. I don't want to listen to him bragging that he was right all along. He was but that's beside the point. It doesn't mean he needs to rub it in my face.

Also, I wasn't done with this yet and Scott didn't seem against the idea either. At this point, Duncan is no longer even in my mind. I'm so over him now. I think about how mad I was at Duncan, Gwen, and Duncan cheating on me with Gwen and… I just don't care anymore.

I finally have a guy who seems like he actually appreciates me and actually respects the fact I'm very opinionated.

It's weird but, I could actually see Scott and I working out. I would've thought that idea was repulsive and impossible 5 days ago but, now I want to see how this goes.

* * *

We talk about what happens next and we both agree that no one can find out about us right now.

It would ruin our strategy with the alliance and not to mention the idea of us together could raise even more suspicions. I can totally deal with this. As long as we keep our relationship limited to the woods and cover our tracks; no one will suspect a thing.

Perfect.

**(Scott's POV)**

Yes! I knew she wanted me!

It doesn't matter to me or her that we can't be like this in the open… it would ruin the plan. 'Sides, I can totally deal with midnight make out sessions in the woods. No skin off my nose. As we were talkin', Courtney grabbed my hand and weaved her fingers in with mine. I had to smirk a little.

We both walk away in different directions. I was about to walk away into the woods when… "Scott."

I look back and Courtney gives me this shy smile and she blows me a kiss, which I decided to play along and pretend to catch it in my hand as I give her a smirk and a wink back. She gives me a confident grin and she walks into the woods.

I get back to the cabin and Duncan was already passed out on the top bunk and Alejandro was passed out on the bottom of the bunk on the other side of the room. I sat on my bunk and took off my shoes and socks and put on my sweatpants.

"Amigo, where were you?" Al says waking up for a split second. "I was out in the woods and I just took a leak." I say and climb into the bottom part of Duncan and I's bunk. He looked so freakin' comatose. "Bien." He says and passes out again.

Seriously, I'm the king of believable BS.

Well, 'nother free day tomorrow and that means me and Courtney have to decide our next picks for the heave-ho and then shortly follow that with kissing her in the woods. Seriously, this is probably the best plan I've ever had! I got Courtney to be my ally and I finally got her to forget Duncan and now she's my girl.

And I'm gonna keep it that way.

**So, Scotney is finally a thing. What will happen next? Will they be able to keep it secret? Will Duncan find out? Keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading and please review! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 1 of Scott and Courtney being a couple… Let's see what happens.**

**(Scott's POV)**

I just got outa the shower but, I was here during the usual time.

Since only one side of this piece of crap bathroom works, we had to have separate shower schedules. The guys are first since some people, and by people I mean Heather, take 5000 years to get her crap together in the mornin'. So, we just get the hell outa the way of the girls in the mornin'.

Anyway, it sucks cuz there are 6 of us fightin' over two showers. Today, I got first dibs and got out of there as fast as I damn well could.

I walk out and see Courtney walkin' up.

I walk by her and give a smirk and a wink. She gives me a small flirting smile and brushes her hand against mine as she walks by. Tonight is when we strategize for tomorrow. Also, I'm hopin' to get some more _up close and personal _time with Courtney.

Last night was just... God, that girl knows how to get me goin' and I'm more than willin' to wait for more tonight.

**(Courtney's POV)**

Today I actually have a reason to feel good about myself.

Last night was just… Ugh, I'm just going to admit it. It was exhilarating! I never felt more alive.

"It's nice to see you smiling Courtney." I look over and see Zoey walking up and smiling. Crap, I _was _smiling. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask defensively. "Nothing. It's just nice to see you in a good mood." Zoey says nicely.

I try not to smile the rest of the time.

* * *

Other than this morning, it was really easy to hide I'm with Scott.

I was in the spa hotel for the whole day relaxing and Scott was… well I don't really know but, if I were to guess, he's on the front steps of the 'crap' cabin whittling. I look out the window. I smiled and shook my head. Exactly as I thought, I guessed exactly what he was doing.

Scott can be somewhat predictable in some ways and completely surprising in others.

Dinner was served and then I went to my room and tried to do anything to waste time. I was counting down the seconds. In a way I feel a little pathetic for looking forward to this. But, I just want to see what else Scott can surprise me with. I just find him so fascinating and… somehow alluring.

8:45 pm. I'm just going to go. I'll just wait for him until 9. I open my door and scan the halls. No one is here. I sneak outside and try to make sure I'm in the clear.

That's when I start making my way to the forest.

**(Sierra's POV)**

_**(Sierra Confessional)**_

"My blog has been kind of quiet lately. Nothing entirely too interesting has happened yet. But, it's okay. The less time I spend on my blog means the more time I spend txting Cody. Cody… I MISS YOU!"

_**(End Confessional)**_

I walk out and I'm sad because I'm away from my Codykins. I love him so much! But, I want to win the million for him… for us.

Then, I see something walking toward me. I was scared. I hide behind the confessional and looked around the corner. It was… Courtney? I thought she was going to use the confessional but she walked right past it and was going for the forest.

Weird, Courtney hates the forest at night. Also, since when does Courtney like taking walks at night.

She stops and looks over her shoulders. Does she think she's being followed? She didn't see me and kept walking into the forest. Huh, why is Courtney being so sneaky?

EEEEEEEE! This could be just what I need for my blog!

**(Courtney's POV)**

Scott and I were sitting down on the grass and we were talking over our next potential targets for elimination.

It was decided almost immediately. "Any final thoughts?" He asks smiling slyly and holding my hand and massaging the back of it with his thumb. "Sounds completely fine to me." I say and smile back at him. "Nice." He says.

I move closer to him and kiss him. He pulls me closer and kisses me back. We've both been waiting all day for this. I just want Scott to keep holding me like this. This is the best rush I've ever had! He was still sitting up but at some point he lay down and took me with him so I was on resting on top of him and still kissing him.

His hands were moving up and down my back. I still can't stop myself from shuddering when he does that. Seriously, I need know how he's so good at this. This is literally one of the best alliance/relationships in existence!

Nothing can possibly… I heard a twig snap and I shot my head up to look around.

"Courtney, what's the probl'm?" He asks kind of agitated that I killed the moment and he was still rubbing my back. "Didn't you hear that? I think someone might be here watching us." I say slightly paranoid and freaked out. "Relax, it was prob'ly just some stupid raccoon or somethin'. Now c'mon, I've been waitin' all day for ya." He says getting annoyed and pulls me back down to kiss me again.

I lift my head up a little to look around and Scott started kissing my neck, I saw a silhouette.

That is definitely not an animal.

I lean down and whisper, "Scott, I just saw a shadow of a person." That got his attention. I look up again and saw the shadow hide behind this one tree. Scott saw it too. "Just be quiet and follow my lead." He whispers to me. I nod and we get up and we walk as quietly as possible to the tree.

We get there and Scott motions for me to walk on the left side of the tree and he took the right. We are going to peg whoever this is. We both jump to the other side and I felt like going ballistic.

"Sierra?!" I say getting really angry.

"Hi Courtney." She says sitting on the ground holding her knees close and smiling nervously. "What the heck are doing here?" I ask expecting an answer and crossing my arms. I'm this close to just punching her in the face.

"Well, I saw you walk into the forest and I was wondering what you were doing so…" "You followed me!" I say fuming. "Um, yes." She says with a nervous laugh. I was about to freak out on her but, Scott spoke up.

He got down to her level with an angry look on his face. He pointed at her and said, "What did ya hear and see? Cuz we don't want anybody here to know about this."

Scott was referring to details of our alliance plan.

"I won't tell anyone else about it and I swear I didn't hear anything; I just saw what was going on. But, can I please post on my blog that you guys are a couple now?" She asks hopeful. "Wait what?" Scott and I say simultaneously.

"I want to tell my readers all about Scotney. Please can I?" She pleads. "Scotney?" Scott says raising an eyebrow and giving me a weird look. I mirror his expression and shrug. "Yeah, you and Courtney. I think it's so romantic. You're on separate teams but you meet up in secret to be together and kiss in the night. My readers wanted you and Duncan back together but, I think you and Scott look _so_ cute together. So can I pulezzzzzzzzz put it on my blog?" She begs.

"Uh, one sec." Scott says and grabs my hand and leads me a couple yards away and we start speaking in hushed voices.

"So what do we do?" I ask. "I have no freakin' idea. That girl is freakin' cracked! I mean look at her." He says and we look at Sierra who waves at us and smiles then takes out her phone and starts typing something and laughs.

"Okay, let's just think." I say and then Scott snaps his fingers a couple moments later.

"Courtney, I got it. We'll treat her like my great-aunt Madge." Scott suggests with a devious smirk. "Elaborate." I say curious.

"Alright, my great-aunt Madge was so fulla loose screws. That lady was so nuts; she thought she had 3 different cats but she didn't even have one and she'd be sitting and petting a slipper. But, my Pappy and Ma told us to just play along with her cuz she was just a crazy old lady. Sierra doesn't suspect our alliance but, she knows about our relationship. So, let's just let her talk about us to her blog and make her keep her big mouth shut to the others here in exchange. Sierra's nuts but we can control her… easily. If she thinks we're like Romeo and Juliet or some crap then let's just let her think it." Scott explains.

"Not bad at all." I say sort of impressed and smirk. He smirks back at me.

"Alright. Ready to play this up?" He asks getting closer to me and smirking slightly deviously at me. I smirk back and hold his hand. We walk back over and Scott puts on an expression to fit the bill.

Scott's right, it's just Sierra. She's a complete lunatic anyway and even if she told anyone; no one would listen. They'd just think she was making stuff up because she's crazy. I mean seriously, this is the girl that takes pictures of Zoey and I in our sleep and tries to take hair from the drain in the shower for her _collection_. She's nothing to be worried about.

"Look Sierra, you're right. Courtney and I are havin' a secret relationship. We just wanna keep it from the others. We're afraid of what they'll think of us. We'll let ya put it on your blog. But, just please don't tell the others. For us." Scott says and puts his arm around me for a nice touch. I look up at him and play along and smile at him.

Scott is really good at this. He's actually a really good orator; even if most of what he said was just an over dramatic stretching of the truth. But, he made it perfect enough for Sierra to look like she was going to cry tears of joy.

"Awwww, don't worry, my lips are sealed. This is so romantic. Thank you so much! I'm so happy for you both!" She says enthusiastically and hugs us.

Scott looked weirded out and I was annoyed. She let's go and runs away smiling and laughing. Scott still had his arm around me and we watched her run.

"Frickin' weirdo." Scott says. "Trust me, I know. This is the second time I've had to deal with her on my team. I swear if she tries to cut a piece of my hair off one more time for her stalker _collection_ I'm going to beat her with a stick." I say fed up.

Scott laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask looking at him. "It'd be funny as hell if I saw you doin' that… and really hot if must say so mahself." He says with a sly grin. I turn to face him and give him a grin of my own.

I laugh a little and run my fingers though his hair. "How much time do we got?" he asks slyly and starts running his hands up and down my back again. "Enough." I say and kiss him. Then we just sort of picked up where we left off.

As long as no one else finds out, this will still work out perfectly.

_**(Sierra Confessional)**_

"EEEEEEEEEE! That was so romantic! I never even saw it coming! But, surprisingly Scott and Courtney actually looked super cute and perfect together. I wonder what my readers are going to think of the Scotney romance? Cuz I LOVE IT!"

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**Later that night**_

**(Scott's POV)**

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yell in pain. "Dude, that looks bad." Duncan says. "Ya think?! I have a damn spring in my eye!" I yell and try to pull it out.

Dammit this hurts! This up there with being attacked by a possum back home. Crappy, piece of…

"Dude, I don't think you should…" "Just let me do it!" I yell still in pain and I'm pissed off.I somehow pull it out. "Ah God dammit!" I yell then look at the spring in my hand.

We need to get back in that hotel. I hate this place. Well, at least Courtney is probably comfortable. If we don't win tomorrow then I want give Jo the old heave-ho. I want her gone so bad.

Sure Heather sucks too but, Jo's gotta go.

_**Tomorrow during the challenge**_

I was shootin' my leech machine gun. I seriously miss my rat shootin' gun back at home but, this helps fill that void. Then, I got hit.

"What? Dirt boy was in the way!" Jo says defensively. Yup, Jo's so goin' down now.

This sucks. I feel like I'm going to get sucked dry and then die. Thanks a lot Jo. The moment I heard the heroes won, all I wanted to do was flush Jo.

* * *

Once the doc was able to remove all 34 freakin' leeches!.. We went to elimination. I didn't even take a second, I scribbled out Jo's picture and shoved it in the box. See ya Jo.

* * *

When Chris called out Jo, I was so damn happy. See ya!

I glance over at Courtney and see her looking back at me. We just nod at each other. This alliance is still so gonna work. We are pickin' off all the right people and no one even knows… except the weirdo stalker but, she's not a threat.

Now to keep plotting our next move until they all fall.

**I know it doesn't follow the exact end of the actual episode. But, this my spin the season and I didn't want Courtney on Scott's team just yet… Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is sort of filler but, it's just kind of a something I wanted to add. Enjoy!**

**(Courtney's POV)**

I'm definitely public enemy number 1 on my team.

But, I mean come on! Jo was going to shoot me and Sam provided a great shield. I mean, it sounds harsh but life is like swimming; sometimes you have to let the people who can't keep up drown and so far Sam has been a liability in my opinion.

I'm going to need to have Scott help me with some ideas on how to keep myself out of the line fire.

I'm toying with either Zoey or Sam as my next pick.

Sierra's crazy but, she's not really a threat to me. She even has details to my darkest secret right now and she's still not a threat! Well, tonight I'm meeting Scott like always but, tonight we're going to this other clearing we found. After how easily Sierra was able to find us… we didn't want to take any more chances.

Hopefully this time we can remain in the dark from everyone else.

* * *

I was walking back to my room and Sierra stopped me.

"Courtney look! Look at where Scott and…" I put my hand over her mouth and pull her into my room and slam the door. "Sierra, Scott and I are secret remember. Don't say that stuff out loud." I say almost reaching my breaking point with her.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to show you that you and Scott are trending fast on my site. You just passed Mike and Zoey for views in the last 27 minutes!" She announces happily and shows me her phone.

I looked at it and saw something at made me want to blow up. "Um, Sierra… where did you get this picture of Scott and I?" I ask trying to keep calm.

On her phone for Scott and I's photo was a picture Scott and I making out in the grass from 2 nights ago.

"I hope you don't mind but, I just couldn't resist taking a picture of you guys kissing that night. Also, could I get some thoughts from you on Scott for my blog… like is he a good kisser?" She asks ready to start typing.

_**(Coutney's Confessional)**_

"Okay, now I'm seriously this close to beating her with a stick."

_**(End Confessional)**_

I look at her annoyed, irritated and at my whit's end.

I push her into the hall and say, "No comment." I say short and slam the door in her face. "Okay Courtney, I'll ask later." She says and walks away. Okay, just take deep breathes, she's gone now.

I look at the clock and I couldn't be happier; 8:50 pm. I run out the door and I had to make myself walk and clear my expression of any smile. I already got Scott and I caught once and I don't want to repeat that mistake for a second time.

* * *

Scott and I started talking and we both came to the agreement that I should just play suck up to everyone on my team. Hey, it can definitely help. Anything can.

I kept thinking about the whole Sierra thing earlier and I guess I was scowling. "Somethin' pissing you off?" He asks me. "It's just Sierra… again. She is literally putting me on the brink of insanity." I say rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"She's just a total nutcase. 'Sides, makin' you crazy is my job." He says with a sly smirk and a wink. "Don't be so full of yourself." I say jokingly and shove him a little. He laughs. "Well, maybe we should test that again." He says and just starts kissing me.

This still is not getting old. He surprises me all the time.

Seriously, great kisser was definitely not a trait I would have pegged for Scott. But, did he prove me wrong. Sure, I've kissed my fair share of guys but, Scott is the clear winner.

Before Duncan, I dated 4 other guys that were guys that a girl like me should date in a logical sense. All of them tall, clean-cut, handsome, and from rich families. But, they never worked out. None of those relationships lasted longer than 3 months. All those guys did was brag about their trust funds and themselves. They just liked having me for a prop for public appearances. Every time I tried to talk they would interrupt me and or completely not listen and look at their phones instead of me.

It was partly the reason I fell for Duncan. Sure Duncan didn't listen to me all the time either but at least that behavior was to be expected from him. He was the cookie cutter bad boy.

Those other guys were just rich, arrogant, disrespectful, inconsiderate jerks.

Now, here I am, making out and slowly but surely falling for a guy who's between Duncan and my 4 other previous boyfriends. Sure Scott is dirt poor, snide, mildly white-trash and is also sort of a bad boy. Well, he is but he isn't.

But, Scott actually listens to me and sees me as something other than just some hot trophy girl to show off. Well, he thinks I'm hot too but he actually thinks it's attractive that I'm smart and that I can read him his rights the way I do. I've never been told that by anyone. As much as it shocks me enough to believe it, Scott really has treated me better than any other guy I've dated so far, not just Duncan but all of them.

We stopped to breathe and we just lie down in the grass looking at each other trying to catch our breath.

Okay, I seriously just have to ask. "Scott, I just have to know. How did you learn to kiss like that?" I was even weirded out by how I worded that but, I just have to know.

He laughs and props his head up on his hand as he rolls on his side to face me.

"Wow, I'm kinda insulted. But I know, how can a hick like me who lives in the middle of nowhere be good at somethin' like this?" He says with an amused smirk. I let out a laugh and say, "Well, now you're the one being harsh." We both laugh. "But, seriously. How?" I say.

"Alright, well I'll start out with this; I'm the 4th born of 7…" He starts but, I stop him, "Wait… you have 6 siblings?" I was shocked.

"S'not that surprising. My folks had a shot gun weddin' when they were 17 when my Pappy knocked up my Ma with my older sister. Also, I come from a very Irish, very Catholic family so havin' a lota kids is no shit Sherlock there. I mean for God's sake, I even go to Catholic school." He explains.

"Wait… You… you go to Catholic school?" I thought he was joking."Find it as shockin' as ya want. But, just cuz you go to Catholic school doesn't mean you have to be a goody two shoes, rule abider.

My first day of school when I was 5, I mouthed off to a nun for telling me to stop draggin' my feet. Stupid, annoyin' old bat." He says rolling his eyes.

I was still shocked. I cannot even imagine Scott being in normal school setting… much less Catholic school! "Still, wow…" I say shocked. He laughed a little and smirked. "Yeah, you could also say I was no stranger to the ruler either." He said humorously with a wink. He let out a laugh. Well, he's a troublemaker at school too; no surprise there.

"So, you go to an old school Catholic school." I point out. "Very, old nuns with rulers and all." He says with a short laugh. "But, it's not half as bad as Sunday. Try gettin' a family of 9 to church ready and on time. I don't actually mind church at all. But, my sisters take so damn long gettin' dolled up enough for it." He says and rolls his eyes annoyed.

"So… do you just have sisters?" I ask out of curiosity. I still can't believe what Scott has just told me.

"No, thank God. I've one older brother; Collin. And this is where I'll start answerin' ya." He says. "Okay, I seriously don't know where this is going." I say completely in the dark. He smirks amused at me. What does his brother have anything to do with this?

"Okay, since we're the only boys in the family and he's only 2 years older than me; we just hung out a lot. Ha, this one time we snuck into our neighbor's cattle ranch when I was 11 and used his hot branding iron used for the cows." He says and then I say, "To do what?" "We branded eachother on the upper leg. I still have a huge 'S' on my leg. Kind of ironic for me with it bein' an 'S'; our neighbor's last name was Sloane." He says with a laugh.

I give him a weird look. "Okay, but still. Why would you do that? What was the point?" I ask confused as to why him and his brother did something that painful and stupid.

"Hey, we were stupid kids and we wanted to prove we were tough. I didn't even cry, sure it burned like Hell, but I didn't complain. And neither did Collin. And yeah Ma got pissed but, that's not new." He says with a snide laugh. I give him a weird look still.

"Hey, it's borin' as hell where I'm from! There's nuthin' to do. Which brings us to your question…" He says smirking at me. "So…" I say waiting for him to elaborate.

"A'right, I was 13 and me and Collin hitched a ride on a truck into town. We get there and Collin and I just started putzin' around. Then, we saw this group of girls that looked like they went to the high school. Then Collin smirked and started talkin' to me:

_**Flashback**_

"_Scott, see those girls over there." Collin says nodding in the girls' direction. I did see 'em. "Yeah, I see 'em." I say not thinkin' too much of it. All of 'em had to be older than 14 easily. "Do ya think they're hot?" He asks me. I really did. All of 'em were nice to look at. _

_"Wanna know how to get one?" He asks me. I thought he was kiddin'. "Mean it?" I ask. "Yeah, just follow my lead Scotty boy." He says pattin' me on the back and I followed him over to the girls. _

_We got close and all the girls turned to look in our direction. I looked behind us but no one was there. That's when I figured they were lookin' at us. Well, at Collin. This was the day I realized my brother was quite the ladies man. _

_The girls all started smiling at him. "Hey girls." He said with his usual charms. We both had 'em. Mostly we used 'em to get out of trouble with Ma but now I found out Collin's new use for 'em; on girls. _

_"Hey Col." This one pretty blonde girl said. "Nice to see ya again Savannah. Haven't seen ya much since the last dance." Collin said and winked at her. "I know, I never see ya at school. Shame really." She says and winks back him. _

_Then she looks at me. I got kinda nervous. _

_"Col, who's your friend?" She asks smirking at me. _

_Holy crap. She's talkin' about me! "This is my brother; Scott." Collin says looking at me and givin' me a smirk then pushin' me in front of them. I was freaked out but I did what Collin told me; follow his lead. _

_I smiled at them and said, "Hey." They all looked like they were checkin' me out. I looked older for my age. I was tall and my voice didn't sound like a kid. _

_"Col, he's so cute!" One of 'em said. "Hey he's my brother." Collin said proudly. I didn't realize what was goin' on then but, Collin was actin' like a wing man for me. _

_"How old are ya Scott? 14?" The blonde asked me. "13." I said. "Really?" She says lookin' back at her friends. I had no idea what was goin' on. "I don't mind a year younger. Not at all." This girl with curly blonde hair says. I actually saw her before. _

_She was a year older than me and was a freshman. I always thought she was kind of hot but she never noticed me… 'til now. _

_"I'm Sarah." She says walkin' up to me. "Hey, wanna walk with me?" She says and… holds my hand! I look at Collin. He smirks and nods at me. I look back her and say, "Yeah." She starts pullin' me along. _

_Behind us I heard, "Col, your brother is seriously so adorable." "'Course he is. Naturally." He says. _

_Sarah was still pulling me but then started runnin'. "Where're we goin'?" I ask confused. "You'll see Scott." She says with the same smirk that blonde girl used on Collin. We get to the town orchards and she stops us under a tree. _

_I just stared at her. She started touchin' my hair lightly and smirkin' at me. _

_"I always had a thing for red hair." She says. "Uh, thanks." I say confused. She laughs. "You've never been alone with a girl have ya?" She says knowingly. "Uh… No." I say. "So, you've never kissed a girl either?" She says. "No." I say. "Here, I'll show ya." She says and she kissed me. _

_It only went on a couple seconds then she stopped and looked at me. "How was that?" She asks me. I just looked at her like a moron. I didn't say anything. Then, I just kissed her again. That was when I realized why Collin liked girls so much. _

_This was great! _

_We got back but we saw it was just that blonde girl and Collin."A'right, let's go home. See ya 'round Sav." He says and winks at her. "Bye Col." She says and gave him a kiss then walked away. _

_"How'd it go?" He asked me nudgin' my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. "Kissin' is great." I finally say and Collin laughed. _

_"A'right! Nice job Scotty boy. You did pretty good for your first time with a girl. Here, I'll tell ya about all my ways and you'll be havin' girls killin' each other for ya." He says clappin' me on the back. _

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't believe Scott's story."So… Collin is why you know all that stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah, we needed somethin'. We didn't have money to take girls out but, we were able to get 'em to kiss us and flirt with us. Collin knew how to do it and he taught me. But, Collin was more extreme than me. Girls don't usually don't wanna hook up with guys like us cuz we're dirt poor. But, Collin and that girl Savannah made it happen when they were 17. He literally repeated Pappy's mistake." Scott said and shook his head.

"He got her pregnant." I concluded.

"Yup, and he was freakin' out. He told me 'bout it but was flippin' out about tellin' Pappy and Ma. But, he didn't have too. Little fact 'bout Savannah. She was the daughter of the town mayor. Let's just say Sav's dad was pissed as hell. He came over and ranted to my Pappy. Eventually, they made 'em get hitched. Also, that girl Sarah who kissed me, she turned out bein' Savannah's little sister. So, now she's my sister-in-law. Kinda funny when ya think about it. Then, a couple months after the weddin' I got another nephew." He says.

"Another one?" I question.

"That's right, I got a niece and nephew from my older sister and then there's Dustin, my brother's kid." Scott says.

"Wow, and I thought my life was complicated." I say and Scott laughs. "Eh, it's fine. But, I'm doin' what Collin didn't. I learned. Also, yeah I've never gotten with a girl that way like Collin but, I'm fine with it. Cuz ya know what I don't got? A damn baby. I'm totally fine with havin' my own life and not havin' a loud screeching banshee takin' my freedom. I mean Jesus, I'm 17." He says.

"Well, 'nough about me. What about you? What's your story?" He asks me.

"Nothing too crazy. I'm an only child. My parents met in college. My mom is a lawyer who specializes in industrial law and my dad is a CEO of a metal works company. It's actually… boring." I admit.

"I wish I had borin'. Try having 3 little girls running around screaming constantly. That's why I totally get why Pappy drinks a glass of whiskey every morning and night. I'd need it too if I was him." He says looking annoyed with the memory of his siblings. "I mean, I love 'em. They're my sisters but, they're annoyin' as hell!" He says.

I told him about my previous boyfriend's and he listened to me and called them blind, stupid as hell clods. That made me laugh.

It's weird talkin' to Scott about this but I actually know him more now.

The things I found out about Scott: he has 6 siblings; he's a product of Catholic school; he's an uncle; and he had his first kiss when he was 13. Well, now I know why he's such a good kisser now. Among other things.

**I had a lot of fun coming up with this background story for Scott. I just wanted to give him a clearer background story. The next chapter will have more going on in terms of the actual story. Thanks as always for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is when things start to get interesting... Enjoy!**

**(Duncan's POV)**

Courtney walked out of the confessional.

I still like messing with her. It's just too good to pass up.

"Hey Court, what did ya rant about this time?" I ask with a smirk. She smiled to herself and just ignored me. "C'mon really? Yell at me already!" I say annoyed. "Hi Duncan!" "What the… oh, hey." I say rolling my eyes at Sierra. I shrug and look back at Courtney.

"Geez, I wanna know what's with the blanking? What's her freaking problem?" I say to myself.

"Well, Courtney has moved on. Her and… Um, I mean she's just gotten over the whole thing." Sierra says trying to recover. Wait a sec. "What were you going to say?" I ask. "What do mean?" She asks looking nervous. "What were you going to say about Courtney? Courtney and who?" I ask her and narrow my eyes at her.

Seriously, I wanna know what's going on here.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Sierra says looking away. "Well, you pretty much spilled already. So say it." I demand. "I can't. I promised Courtney." She says. I look at her hand.

Time for a little worse case scenario. I grab her phone and run to the river. "Duncan!" She yells. I hold her phone over the water. "Duncan don't!" She yells about to break down.

"Okay, let's try this again. You tell me the secret and you get your phone back. You don't and I trash it in the water. You decide." I say waving her phone over the water. She starts going insane and then says, "Fine! Courtney and Scott meet up every night in secret to be together! Now give it back!" She begs.

"What?" I say. Really? Is this some sick joke?

"Courtney and Scott have a secret relationship and meet every night to talk and make out in the forest. Please, give it back!" She begs again. I take the phone away from the water. I think then I just burst out laughing.

"Ha! Yeah right! Courtney and Scott?! That's freakin' hysterical! Courtney would never fall for a lying, scheming, dirt bag like… Crap." I say then throw Sierra's phone at her then run back to camp.

_**(Duncan Confessional)**_

"Alright, on one hand, Sierra's totally off her rocker. On the other hand, she usually doesn't lie. But, I mean c'mon, I can't even see Courtney even wanting to be in the same room as the guy. I need to get to the bottom of this… tonight." He pounds his fist into his hand looking determined.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**Later on at night**_

I've been waiting for Scott to do something.

Then, he got up from his bunk and said, "I'm gonna take a leak and before my walk." "Whatever man." I say and keep carving something into the wall. It's one of the first rules of my life. Don't act suspicious or ya get caught. I look outside and then I decide to follow.

Alejandro was gone but I'm guessing he's with Heather or something. Eh, whatever.

I get to the woods and I was getting pissed. Great, I lost track of Scott. I

kept walking straight ahead but, then I heard something. I kept listening and walking toward it. Okay, this is probably one of the weirdest things I've ever done. And I've done a lot of shady stuff. Then I see a clearing and I heard talking. I'm looking in the clearing and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This can't be real.

Scott and Courtney were sitting next to each other... talking? "Seriously?" I say to myself.

I wasn't able to really hear what they were saying. But, it slowly looked like he was making a move on her. Then, Scott smirked and kissed her. What the…this has to be a joke! There's no way Courtney would ever even spit in Scott's direction. Much less kiss the guy!

Wait, maybe Scott's forcing Courtney to kiss… She wraps her arms around his neck. I heard them both laughing a little bit and Courtney was running her fingers through his hair.

Oh c'mon!

_**(Duncan Confessional)**_

"Am I jealous that Courtney's with Scott? Ha! Yeah right. What I do have a problem with is that Hayseed Hank is showing me up. Courtney never acted like that with me. I mean c'mon, what's he got that I don't?"

_**(End Confessional)**_

Okay, I'm done here. After seeing that I think I'm scarred for life. Ugh, gross.

_**The next morning**_

**(Scott's POV)**

This mornin' was kinda weird.

Duncan's been givin' me this look like he wants to stab me. What the hell have I done to him?I was leavin' the bathroom and I was grabbed and then I saw Duncan holdin' the collar of my shirt lookin' pissed off. My back was against the siding of the washrooms.

"What the heck's your probl'm?" I ask pushin' him off me.

"Really? Do you think I'm too stupid to not know what's going on here?" He says. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?" I say getting pissed off and confused. "Don't play stupid with me. I saw what you and Courtney were doing last night." Duncan says getting in my face still lookin' pissed off.

I shoved him and then smirked. "Don't know why your bein' a big milksop about it? 'Sides, I really haven't done nothin' wrong?" I say and continue to grin at him.

"Bull." He says. "Really? Let's see, you jilted Courtney to be with Gwen, you and her have been over for about a year and half, and you and I aren't exactly best buddies." I explain. "Dude, I don't care if you have her. Good luck to ya. But, how could you have ever gotten her?" He says.

Oh, I see what this is.

"What's the matter Duncan? Jealous that Courtney prefers me over you?" I say back snidely. "Ha! No. Like I'd be jealous that you're with Courtney." He says but, I see through it. Liar. "Bullcrap, I can see you're jealous that I've showed ya up. Look buddy, you blew it. You had your chance with her." I say.

"Just remember this you deceiving little barn rat; I had her first." Duncan said then walked away.

Seriously what the hell's his problem? Him and Courtney were over and he has gothball now. He blew his opportunity with Courtney! Then an announcement came over from Chris.

Great, today is gonna be_ awesome_ for workin' together as a damn team.

* * *

Me and Duncan didn't talk but, we're both pissed givin' the evil eye to each other the entire competition.

He's pissed cuz I'm with Courtney. I'm pissed cuz Courtney's my girl now and there's no way in hell that I'm lettin' Duncan get in my way with Courtney.

We were waitin' for Chris to close out the challenge and Duncan was standin' next to me and said, "Sloppy-second taking, country-twangy, ginger freak." So, he wants to use name callin' now huh? If there's one thing havin' 5 sisters has taught me; it's you've gotta talk back sometimes to stop them from walkin' all over you. Two can play at this game hood rat. "Pierced out, womanizin', deadhead." I say back pissed.

"That's it!" He says and takes a swing at me. I duck just in time and Duncan and I lock up and start randomly throwin' punches.

"Chris, shouldn't you stop them!" Zoey yells. "Are you kidding? Keep filming! The show's two biggest dirt bags fighting? Imagine the ratings. I'll be richer than ever!" Chris says and laughs. I don't give a crap that Chris just called me a dirt bag and wants to make a quick buck off this.

I mean yes; I'm a dirt bag but I have more at stake here. If there's one thing that my Pappy taught me, _when your lady is on the line; ya fight for her. _

We were still locked up and Duncan was about to take over. "Wanna give up clodhopper?" He says through his teeth.

"Screw you hood rat." I say then head butt him. Ah, that even hurt for me. Duncan stumbles back a little holdin' his head. "That's how ya wanna play this? Let's go ya dumb hick!" He says then tackles me. We both fall down this hill. We both hit a few trees on the way down. We land on flat ground. I got back up and so did Duncan.

Then, we just started walkin' in circles around each other. "C'mon local yokel. Make a move. I dare ya." He taunts. "Maybe you should. Ma always told me ladies first and since your actin' like sucha girl…" I say and he punched me across the face. I regain my feet on the ground.

"That's it? My 5 year-old sister can punch hard'r." I taunt back. He comes at me but I side step then, I tackle him and send him face first into a tree. "Ah!" He yells then, I side step to let him fall to the ground. Then, I pin him down and raise my fist but, he hits me in the gut.

I cringe and he turns the tables and pins me down. He hits me 3 times in the face. "Who's the better man now huh?" He says and raises his fist one more time to knock me out. I give him an uppercut and then I gain control back. "Ya know what Duncan? She _was _yours first. But, now she's _mine_." I say and punch him in the face as hard as I can.

He was in a daze but, he wasn't out cold. Pretty sure I broke his nose though. Serves 'em right.

I try to stand but, I wasn't too stable. I fell over and I dragged myself over to this tree and sat up against it. Then, I heard footsteps comin' fast. Courtney ran in. "Scott." She says and runs over to me but, not before she kicked Duncan in the side while he was down with a pissed off look on her face.

He cringed and groaned in pain. I had to smile a little. I wiped the smile off my face when she came over to me.

"Hey." I say trying to stop my vision from spinnin'. She kneeled next to me. "Are you okay?" She asks lookin' me over. "Well, your ex split my bottom lip, my left eye's swollen, and my back hurts like hell. But, oth'r than that; I'm just peachy." I say and let out a laugh."Here, let's get you standing." She says. She helps me stand up and then hugs me.

Duncan lifted his head up to look at us. I hug her closer and grin at him.

_I win_.

* * *

A'right, a black eye I can deal with.

I was kicked in the face by uncle's donkey before. Duncan's punch was nothing compared to a hoof to the face. Surprisin'ly, I actually was the one who caused more damage in this fight.

Duncan actually needed his nose set back in place and now he's got bandages and crap over it. All I got was an ice pack and got some crap on my lip to heal it. But, that doesn't matter. I won. I fought for Courtney.

But, I've gotta feelin' Duncan's not done with me yet.

* * *

The elimination was easy cuz Gamer Boy was booted; Courtney's pick. The alliance still has power.

Duncan was still givin' me the evil eye. Yup, I'm still on his shit list.

When Chris asked who wanted to got to Boney Island, I decided to go. I want to have a night to try and get that idol. Also, maybe if I gave Duncan some distance maybe he'll calm down. But, I swear if I hear that he messes with my girl while I'm gone I'll kick his teeth in. But, Courtney might do that herself. She's made of sterner stuff than she looks.

Well, time to get to work.

**A fight and the jealous drama has only just started. (:**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to have a little fun with this chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

_**(The Celebrity Manhunt intro plays and then the camera focused on Josh)**_

"Good evening and welcome to Celebrity Manhunt! Your number one source on all the drama. I'm Josh and I'll be giving you the info on it all. Blaineley is still out on medical leave for her injuries from Total Drama World Tour so, I'm still hosting solo. Tonight, we have all the details on the newest season of Total Drama: Total Drama All Stars. So far these contestants have faced challenges that tested their minds, bodies, and stomachs. But, the drama has only just started. Members of the original and new casts have interacted, fought, and kissed? Let's get to the main scoop of tonight's show." Josh says flashing a cheesy smile at the camera.

_**(A boxing match style bell rings and a picture of Duncan and Scott collide together and explode)**_

"Ha! We all love a good fight on reality TV. On this most recent episode of Total Drama All Stars, original cast member and everyone's favorite delinquent, Duncan got in pretty physical fight with Revenge of the Island cast member and troublemaker, Scott."

**(**_**Montage of the fight between Scott and Duncan.)**_

"The fight seemed to come out of nowhere and it received the episode the highest ratings in Total Drama history! But, what was this fight caused by? Well, let's listen to this quote from Scott before he threw the final punch. Then you can guess." Josh says then it goes to film of the final seconds of the fight.

**Scott: **"Ya know what Duncan? She _was _yours first. But, now she's _mine_."

"Think you got it? If you guessed Courtney, then you are correct! For those of you unfamiliar with Total Drama, Courtney was Duncan's girlfriend throughout the first 2 and a half seasons of Total Drama. Until Duncan got fed up with her constant complaints and left her for her fellow teammate and friend Gwen in season 3. Causing the romance to end. Ouch! Courtney went through a bitter period of time where she just could not be happy. Courtney could not seem to catch a break… until this season. In episode 1; Courtney was approached with a deal from… you guessed it, Scott. Scott wanted to ally with Courtney to become a powerhouse alliance and wipe out the other contestants. However, it seemed that Scott had more on his mind than alliances. It appeared that Scott not only wanted Courtney as an ally but, also as his girlfriend. He started to flirt with Courtney only to have her reject him, slap him, and hit him where it hurts."

**(**_**Montage of those three things between Scott and Courtney**_**)**

"As it turned out, Courtney was only playing a game of hard to get and finally let Scott kiss her. Shortly after Courtney confessed she liked him and then led to this new couple to have nightly and steamy make out sessions in woods. They wanted to keep it secret but, it didn't stay that way for long." Josh says then starts laughing when the clip of Sierra finding Scott and Courtney started playing.

"Old Celebrity Manhunt Total Drama expert Sierra, who is competing on the current season, followed Courtney out of curiosity one night to find the surprise of her life." Josh says then the clip plays when Sierra first saw Courtney and Scott having a _moment _in the woods.

"The two got very angry but, smooth talker Scott played her into keeping the secret to protect his and Courtney's _love _for each other. But, even a secret this good wasn't safe from anyone and then the information reached the person that probably should not have found out; Duncan!" Josh says then a clip plays of Duncan finding Courtney and Scott together.

"Duncan was shocked and looked jealous seeing the way Courtney preferred Scott as a boyfriend to him and seeing her with her hands all over Scott probably didn't help either." Josh says and laughs.

"This lead to a confrontation between Duncan and Scott and then it erupted quickly into a fist fight a couple hours later. This ended in Scott beating up Duncan, Courtney kicking Duncan, and Scott still in possession of Courtney's affection. Not such a great day for Duncan." Josh says then a picture of Duncan angry and beat up in the infirmary shows up.

"But, our main focus on tonight's special episode is on the newest unlikely Total Drama couple; Scott and Courtney. We decided to do what any sensible people would do in this situation… track down their families and drill them for their opinions on their children. We started off our interviews by visiting Courtney's parents in her hometown of Everett Estates." Josh says smiling at the camera.

_**(The camera pans around to different locations in Courtney's very wealthy and posh looking town until finally settling on a large house in a fancy gated community.)**_

_**(A man in his early 50's with fair skin, graying-medium brown hair and green eyes; Courtney's father; answers the door and allows the crew inside.)**_

_**(The next scene is Courtney's father sitting with Courtney's mother; a women also in her early 50's with a tanned complexion, dark eyes, and dark brown hair; on a sofa in their sitting room. Josh starts to narrate.)**_

"We sat down with Courtney's parents, Brently and Maria Hale, and asked them what they think of their daughter's newest romantic interest. We were surprised by what they said." Josh says.

"I'm fine with the boy." Brently says shrugging.

"Really? You know what kind of background Scott comes from right?" Josh says shocked.

"Look, we know Scott isn't exactly… on our level of living. But, what my husband is trying to say is that anything over Duncan is an improvement." Maria says holding Brently's hand and smiling.

"I mean, he has no piercings, no mohawk, no criminal record, and his hair is actually a normal solid human color. Compared to Duncan, Scott looks like a million bucks." Brently says and smiles at his wife.

"He's a _huge_ improvement over Duncan. The day Courtney and Duncan broke up was a day of rejoicing in our house." Maria says and her and her husband looked euphoric and high fived.

"Now we won't have grandchildren that are off shoots of a criminal with no plausible life goals. Goodbye to that!" Brently says and he and Maria looked overjoyed.

"We are actually looking forward to meeting him. He seems like he could be interesting to get to know. Right honey?" Maria asks Brently.

"We would like to meet him if they stay together. He seems better than all of Courtney's previous boyfriends. Scott listens to my daughter and he wants to treat her well. I see no huge problems with Scott at the moment." Brently says.

_**(Back to Josh in the studio)**_

"Talking with Courtney's parents went smoothly and easily. However things didn't turn out quite so well, with Scott's family. We first found the Foley family farm house just outside of the very small town of Sheppardton. We tried to talk to Scott's parents, Kieran and Abigail Foley, but Scott's father had other ideas…" Josh says looking terrified.

_**(The camera zooms up on a small, weathered and beat up farm house in the middle of nowhere. Josh and the camera crew walk up to the door and Josh knocks. Scott's father looked like an older version of Scott. Kieran Foley is a tall-lean man about age 40 with short red hair, short beard, scathing steel-blue eyes, and wearing clothes with dirt and dust on them. He answered the door. He looks at them and starts talking.)**_

"Who you folks and why're ya on my land?" Kieran says annoyed.

"Mr. Foley, can we come in to talk about your…" Josh starts.

"I already got a religion and I don't wanna lose my rights to my guns." Kieran says.

"What? No, we want to ask you questions about your son Scott." Josh clarifies.

Scott's father thinks then says, "A'right. I've got another idea. How 'bout ya'll slimy city slickers get off mah land in the next minute 'fore I start shootin' at ya?"

Josh laughs but, stops then looks scared when Scott's father pulls out a shotgun and starts to load it. "46, 45, 44…" He counts.

"Run!" Josh says then they hop in the van and floor it out of there with Scott's father chasing the van with his shotgun in hand until it was off his land.

_**(Back in the studio)**_

"We couldn't talk to his parents but, then we remembered seeing extended footage of Scott talking about his family. We heard about Scott's famous yet notorious ex-ladies man brother; Collin Foley. Collin is Scott's oldest and only brother at the age of 19. In this small town we realized there was more drama than one would think. The place was oozing with social dirt and Scott's brother was no exception. Collin Patrick Foley was the don Juan of St. Matthews Catholic High School, stealing kisses from nearly every girl in school. However, ever since Collin was 15 he's had an on and off fling with the mayor's daughter and former head cheerleader of St. Matthews Catholic High School, Savannah Burk. Savannah is the daughter of the current mayor of Sheppardton; Dalton Burk. During an on phase at age 17, Savannah got pregnant by Collin. Wait! It gets better. This did not make Dalton happy on many different levels. Dalton hates the Foley's because of a long standing grudge..."

**(Picture of Dalton in a high school leterman sweater.)**

"In high school, Dalton was Mr. popular and was also quarterback for football team. His life was almost perfect. He was about to make his life perfect by asking the unattainable Abigail Murphy to go to homecoming with him for their senior year. But, there was a little problem. He wasn't the only guy after her." Josh says.

**(Scott's father's senior yearbook photo shows up.) **

"Dalton and the poor dirt farmer's son Kieran Foley both competed for her attention until Kieran won her in the end. Ever since, Dalton has had a hatred for Scott's father and anything related to him. But, with the whole scenario between their kids, Kieran and Dalton finally agreed that they needed to do what they felt was right. So, they made Collin and Savannah keep their relationship in a permanent _on phase_ via 'shotgun' wedding. But, Dalton has learned to tolerate Collin for his daughter. Today, Collin and Savannah are living in town and surprisingly are fairly happily married with their one year old son, Dustin. Celebrity Manhunt met Collin at his place of business: _Foley Automobile Refurbishment_. It's here Collin earns a pretty good living as Sheppardton's auto mechanic and where Collin was nice enough to share his thoughts on his brother's current romantic _exploits_."

_**(At Foley Automobile Refurbishment. The crew approaches and a man in dark blue coveralls with the sleeves rolled up walked out wiping his hands on a rag from his pocket. He facially looked like Scott and their father and had the same steel-blue eyes but, he had dirty blonde hair and he had a very charming look to him.)**_

"First off, sorry 'bout Pap. He don't really like news people, or Jehovah's witnesses, or salesmen, or strangers, or anyone comin' on his property. So, if ya don't want your face blown off; I'd stay away. Anyways, my wife and I have been watchin' this season cuz Scott's on again. He's doin' pretty damn good for himself. Scott's always been the smart one." Collin says proudly.

"What do you think of Scott's relationship with Courtney?" Josh asks.

Collin whistles and says, "My little brother sure can pick 'em. She's the kinda girl he needs. Scott needs a girl who can kick his *** once in awhile. One thing 'bout Scott, he likes girls that play hard to get with him. That's one reason why he likes Courtney, I'm pretty darn sure. Also, if must say, she's also insanely hot and smart compared to the majority of the girls 'round here."

"Um excuse me." Savannah says walking in looking slightly defensive and jokingly at Collin. She was holding a little boy with light blonde hair and steel-blue eyes.

"Sav, I said majority. You aren't aparta that." He says with a wink, flirting with her.

"I know Col. I'm only messin' with ya. Can ya take Dustin for a bit? I need to lie down." She asks.

"Yeah babe, sure." He says and she hands him Dustin then gives him a kiss before leaving.

"But, yeah. I've only one thing to say to my brother. Scott, I swear to God if ya lose this girl, I'll take ya back to old man Sloane's farm and brand your stomach with the hot iron." He says then laughs.

_**(Back at the studio.)**_

"Well, Collin was way more cooperative… Well, that's all for now. I'm Josh and see you next time on Celebrity Manhunt!" Josh says signing off.

**I just felt like writing this. I just thought it would be fun to show where both Courtney and Scott came from. Well, I hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated. Thank you. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the positivity with my story. You are all awesome! Here's the day after the fight. Read on to see what happens. (:**

**(Courtney's POV)**

My mind is like a twister right now. All these thoughts and emotions keep spinning around in my brain.

Scott's coming back this morning after a night on Boney Island. I know the reasons why he did it but, I still think about if he's doing okay. But, it's what he told me before he left, _"Be careful and if Duncan does anythin' to ya… I'll kick his teeth in." _

I was a little thrown by it but, I liked hearing it in a way.

Even Duncan never went to the extreme of protecting me like that. I never counted that thing between him and Justin. That was only a challenge.

I still don't know what this whole thing was really about. Scott never exactly clued me in to the reason behind the fight. All I know is that I'm pissed off at Duncan. No, I _hate _Duncan. Now that I'm over him, I still cannot even understand fully why I got so hung up on him.

Ever since Scott told me he could treat me better, and actually did, I see now that I definitely could've done better than Duncan.

I walk out of the confessional but, then my arm was grabbed by… Duncan?! "Duncan, let go of me!" I yell at him and try to yank myself free. "Shut up." He says and continues pulling me. Like I should listen to him! I kept yelling at him and trying to break free until we get into the woods.

He stops then looks at me still holding my arm. He looked angry. But, not as much as me.

"Duncan, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I say fuming out of my mind. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" He retorts back annoyed. "Me? You're the psycho who dragged me out here!" I shout in his face.

He exhales through flared nostrils and his teeth were gritted together.

"Really?! I'm the psycho?! You're more messed up than me. I know what you've been doing." He says pointing at me. "What?" I say annoyed. "Oh shut up Courtney. I know you've been sucking face with Scott." He says pointedly.

He spied on us too! You know what? Who cares anymore! I narrow my eyes at him.

"Okay, what's you point?" I spit back annoyed. "What's my point? Are you kidding me?! Courtney, are you insane? How can you even kiss that stupid clodhopper?" He says angry and confused.

I was so close to going off on him.

"Shut up! Why do you even care? You were the one who ditched me and put me through hell! Duncan, you completely suck! Scott has been better than you have ever been to me." I say and he laughed. "Really? How can farmer dirt clod be better than me? Enlighten me?" He says snidely. "Um, let's see. Oh yeah! He listens to me, he likes me for more than my looks, and he's _loyal_ to me." I say and I could tell I struck a nerve with him.

He didn't even know what to say but, he looked angry. I smirked at him.

"Look Court…" "Don't _look Court _me you lying rat! You cheated on me! But you know what? I'm happy you did it now." I say and he looks at me confused and still mad. "Because if you didn't then I would have just wasted more of my time on you, when I could've done better." I say meaning every word.

This feels so… good! I've waited so long to just go off on Duncan like this.

"You call that dumb hick better?" He says snidely with a laugh. That's it! That's when I kick him where it hurts. "Ahhh." He groans and falls to the ground in pain and let's go of me in the process. "Don't ever call him that again! Scott _is _better at everything compared to you. I'm over you. Now leave me alone!" I yell and kick him in the side.

"Courtney!" I look and see Scott running in.

Guess he just got back. He rushed in then he puts me behind him. I know I'm angry but, I had to like how Scott is being protective of me right now. My point is proven again. Scott stalks up to Duncan and stands over him.

"Get up!" He yells then pulls Duncan up by his shirt collar then holds him against a tree.

"Did ya touch my girl?" Scott growls through his teeth. Duncan didn't answer. Scott whacked him into the tree.

"Answer it!" Scott demands. Duncan still stayed silent but scowled. Then Scott just punched him in the face and let Duncan fall dazed to the ground.

Scott turns back to me and hugs me protectively and kissed me on the forehead. Okay, I'm really liking this protective boyfriend thing. It's kind of enthralling watching Scott do this to defend me.

"Are you okay? Did he do anythin' to ya?" He asks urgently. "Scott, I'm fine." I say but, Scott looks back at Duncan.

"Courtney, go. I've gotta score to settle with this loser." He says but, I grab his arm. "Scott, you don't have to…" "Yes, I. do." He says serious. "No one messes with you and gets away with it. Now go!" He says like he meant it.

Normally I would still argue but, his intensity was throwing me off and kind of startled me.

So I just ran.

**(Scott's POV)**

I could tell I kinda freaked her out. I'll say sorry later. But first, I have a job to finish. I

turn around and look at Duncan. He was tryin' to use a tree to stand up. Won't be standin' for long. I punch him again then catch him by the collar of his shirt and put him against the tree again.

"Listen here scum bag. You don't mess with _my_ girl, ever. Got it!" I demand. I was beyond pissed. Courtney's mine now and no one is gonna hurt her or take her from me. Not Duncan, not no one. She's _mine_.

"Bite me. How can Courtney like you more than me?" He says lookin' pissed at me. Time for a little reality check. "Cuz Courtney finally realized ya totally sucked." I say. "What does that even mean?" He says looking pissed like he heard it before.

Maybe Courtney mouthed off to him before I got here. That's my girl.

"Cuz ya do. Look at her. She's a perfect 10 with high standards that you didn't even try to measure up to. I do everythin' I can to please her. I treat her like you never did." I say serious. "You think you're better than me just because you listen to her and crap?" He says thinkin' everything I'm sayin' is a joke.

I slam Duncan against the tree and decide to lay it on 'em.

"I do but, I also make her _feel_ better than you ever did." I say and smirk. "Shut up." He says lookin' jealous and disgusted. "This has nothin' to do with Courtney for you. You just can't stand seein' her getting so into kissin' me more than you ever could. Ya hate bein' second best." I say knowingly.

"Yeah right?" He says but I know he's lyin'. "Give up already. Courtney's mine now and I'm sure as hell not gonna let some two-bit crook take her from me. So back off." I say then punch 'em as hard as I can.

He looked pretty dazed so I just walked away. He better stay away now.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I ran into the cabin.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Zoey asks. I try to recompose myself. "I'm fine." I say.

"Okay, Courtney. Normally I wouldn't push something like this but I think it would be better if you talked about it. You can trust me." She assures. Like I said, who cares anymore? I can tell half the truth. I take a deep breath and say, "Okay, you know how I go for walks at night?" "Yeah, why?" She asks.

"Well, that's not the whole truth…" I start.

* * *

I went to the clearing and waited.

Then Scott walks in. He walked up to me and looked apologetic and said, "Sorry for scarin' ya earlier." I just hug him. "It's fine Scott. I know why you did it. But, I need to tell you something." I say. "Sure, what's goin' on?" He asks and we sit down.

"Um, I told Zoey about us." I tell him. It was quiet for a while then he said, "Do ya wanna just come out with it?"

"What do you mean exactly?" I inquire. "Look, everyone here's too stupid to see our alliance. All they see is us together." He says and smirks. "So, just go public?" I say. "Unless ya don't want…" "No, I want to. Besides with Duncan acting like a total psycho, I'd like to have you around more." I hint and smile at him.

I surprisingly do feel safe with Scott.

He smirks at me. "So, tomorrow?" He asks. "Tomorrow it is." I say and then Scott holds my hand.

Scott's right, no one even thinks alliance when they see us. So, we might as well just let it be known that we're together. Besides, I'm not ashamed of him to not admit he's my boyfriend. If anything, he's the only guy up to this point who is worthy of that title. I still loved how he was very protective of me earlier today.

He looked like a very stand up guy and it was really endearing.

_**The next morning**_

I'm sort of nervous but, in some way I don't care. I'm going to do it.

I walk out of the cabin and see Scott with the other villains outside the hotel. I saw Duncan with Gwen which is why I still don't get why he cares who I'm with anymore. But, whatever. I take deep breath then walk over with every bit of confidence I had in me.

Scott saw me and grinned at me.

I knew everyone was staring but, I try to ignore them. "Mornin'." Scott says and smirks at me.

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Screw it! I'm just going to go for it.

I smile back at him and say, "Morning Scott." I hug him then give him a kiss and I would hear gasps mixed in with talking going on around us. Then, Scott puts his arm around me and says, "What're you people starin' at?" My team and his all looked shocked. Heather especially looked shocked.

She thought it was a joke but, then realized this was real and looked at us disgusted. I have no idea why? I mean, I dated Duncan so why would Scott be that surprising? But, she rolled her eyes and just ignored us.

Is it weird that I'm getting some sick rush from this?

**(Scott's POV)**

This is great!

I don't know about Courtney but, I'm gettin' some real satisfaction from this. Just the fact that I'm lettin' it be known that Courtney's my girl is just fantastic! It's like a clear message to every guy here that I have Courtney and they don't.

Ever since I got her, I've made it one of my goals to take her back home and show her off to all those jerks from my school that I've got the smartest and hottest girl on the planet and they don't.

I can't help it. Gettin' her is my biggest accomplishment and there is no way I'm lettin' it go unsaid.

Courtney is mine and anyone who has a probl'm with it can just bite me.

**How will things progress from here? You'll just have to see. As always, thank you for reading and please leave a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, thanks for all the great feedback! Well, hope you enjoy the new chapter. (:**

**(Courtney's POV)**

Usually I'm the person who cares what people think of me… but, right now I couldn't care less.

When Scott and I went public yesterday, I felt a little rebellious but in a good way. It's not like the first time when I went out with Duncan to make my parents go insane. This time I'm rebelling against pretty much myself.

By being with Scott; I feel like my standards, which I've had since I was 7, are slowly changing and _relaxing_ so to speak.

In a way, this change feels_ really_ good. I felt for the most part careless ever since yesterday. I spent the whole day with Scott and it was just refreshing. I haven't felt this genuinely good in a long time and I didn't care who saw it.

Even right now I'm walking around with Scott and I was holding hands with him. Simple but, I like it and I could tell Scott is just loving this.

As we were walking and talking to each other; I see Duncan and I smirk. I stop Scott and kiss him.

_**(Courtney Confessional)**_

"Look, I've been forced to suffer through the whole Duncan and Gwen make out scene for the past year and I'm sick of it. I mean yes, I'm completely over Duncan… but, revenge is just so sweet. Time for payback Duncie." Courtney says with a vengeful grin.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

"Yeah, I know Courtney is makin' us kiss in front of Duncan on purpose… But, I'm all for that! I know Courtney wants her revenge and I'm more than happy to help her make metal face feel like crap for jiltin' her. 'Sides, it's also my way of showin' Duncan she's mine now and how he'll never have her like I do ever again. Guess what Duncan, you may've grown up on the streets but, you just got your ass handed to ya by a country boy. I win." Scott says and laughs deviously.

_**(End Confessional)**_

I kept kissing Scott and I looked over Scott's shoulder at Duncan.

I saw Duncan make a gagging expression and then walked past us. As he walked past he said under his breath, "Uh, gross." I had the greatest feeling building right now.

Uh, revenge just feels so good! Also, revenge feels even better when I actually have a better boyfriend to rub in Duncan's face.

Take that you jerk.

**(Scott's POV)**

I really like this goin' public thing. I've never really had anythin' like this.

Girls back home just wanted to make out with me once to make a guy they wanted jealous or to piss off their folks.

So, yeah, I've never really had a steady girlfriend. Now that I do it's awesome! And it's Courtney! The girl I've always kinda secretly wanted since I started watchin' this stupid show.

Now, that we've reached this point, I'm sure as hell not gonna let her get away.

Sometimes, I feel like a chump when I say this but, I would seriously do anythin' she told me to. I know that sounds cheesy. But, I mean c'mon! Look at her! She makes my sister-in-law Savannah, who's the best my town has to offer, look like a tree stump. I'm not even kiddin'!

Not to mention she's smart as hell and she made me work for her. I never thought I would say this but, my life doesn't totally suck! But, I still want that mill.

Then, my life'll be perfect.

* * *

We're still getting' weird looks from people but, I seriously don't care.

Also, Courtney doesn't really seem to care either. I woulda thought she'd need a little more coaxin' to act like this but, for the first time in her life… I think Courtney is finally lettin' go a little.

But hey, as long as I can kiss her and hold her hand in public, I'm not gonna complain. We were talkin' when Chris butted in on the speaker.

Okay, let's eliminate the next sucker.

* * *

We went to the middle of camp and found Chris. Well, what's he gonna have us do now?

"Welcome contestants! I've gotta surprise which actually is not that great in my opinion. In light of the recent… conflict between 2 of the villains. The legal team wants to limit _real _fighting between contestants to avoid 'lawsuits' from families. Which sucks but, hey I do whatever gets me the big bucks. So… I'm gonna mix up the teams just to be safe." Chris says and chuckles to himself.

Well, it's me or Duncan leavin'. I don't really care where the hell I go. But, I'd kinda like to stay on my team. Sure, I hate everyone on my team. There's the she-devil, don Juan dead legs, gothy, and _that _ex who won't go away.

But, the hero's might as well be called Courtney and a group of doormats. So, yeah, I'm stayin' right here.

"Okay, because the heroes' team I feel needs a cutting edge, Duncan go hero." Chris says. "Whatever, I don't care." Duncan says shruggin' and walks over to the other team. Courtney looked a little pissed.

"Hey McLean, are you stupid! They have a clear numbers advantage!" Heather says throwin' a fit. "Whoa, cool it. Through randomization, I'm moving a hero to the villains' team." Chris says.

That got my attention.

"In an _ironic_ computerized choice, the hero switching sides is… Courtney!" Chris says. Holy Crap! Yes! Thank you God!

Courtney crosses to our side and stands next to me. We exchange smirks. Sweet, now I've got my girl on my team and her stupid ex off it. A'right, today's not so bad. Chris gives us our challenge and it doesn't seem too hard.

But, hey who cares. I've got Courtney on my team now.

_**(After the challenge)**_

Ha! We won!

But, I'm not goin' to the hotel tonight. I'm goin' back to Boney Island to look for that idol. I want it for myself or Courtney. In case she's in trouble. Can't have my girl goin' if I have anythin' to say about it.

Okay, now I better be able to find that stupid thing this time.

**I know this one was short but, I just needed a bridge to the next chapter. Also, I'm so happy about how Scotney is progressing on the show! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the support! I never thought this story would take off like this and for that I extend my greatest thanks. Well, chapter 12 is ready to go.**

**(Scott's POV)**

Yes, one of my snares got a squirrel!

Really aside from man eating bears, Boney Island ain't such a bad place to me. Everyone else who's been here hates it but, it's quite and it's got my golden ticket to this game on it. This is the place I've always wanted when I'm home. A place where I'm totally on my own.

'Sides, I do just fine here.

Thanks to pappy and the trainin' he got in the army, I can hunt for my own food. This is only to tide me over. When I get back I'm going eat as much as I can at the hotel.

I look around and take a whiff. One of the smells of home. Sometimes I wish I could stay here a whole day. Sure, I miss Courtney but I like bein' here on my own for a night.

I look to my left. Sunrise is comin'.

I got 'bout an hour or two left to keep lookin' for the statue. I need to start lookin' and make it worth my while.

Okay, I'm startin' to think this is a sham. I'm pretty damn good at knowin' the land and trackin' stuff in a short amount of time. I've looked everywhere and haven't found jack squat!

Chris, you suck!

**(Courtney's POV)**

I woke up this morning and went down to breakfast. I was just mindlessly going through the motions of my routine. I was watching the clock and drumming my fingers impatiently on the table. Two hours until Scott comes back.

I look down at my food. It's one of my favorite things to eat at breakfast, strawberry filled crepes with a light dusting of powdered sugar; but, I'm just picking at it with my fork.

No one else was down to breakfast yet, but then the door opened. I looked up and it was… oh, isn't this just _wonderful!_ It's _her_. Gwen offers a friendly smile and sits next to me.

Great.

I'm not mad at her for what you think anymore. But look, Gwen was my best friend and she totally went behind back two seasons ago. I don't care what the situation is, Gwen had my complete trust and she totally just crossed me in a horrible way.

"Morning Courtney." She says good-naturedly.

"Morning." I say curtly and take a sip of my orange juice as I try not to look at her. I saw Gwen frown a little out of the corner of my eye. It was completely silent for a while and then Gwen sighed.

"Look Courtney, I know you're still mad at me and I don't know if you ever plan on forgiving me. But, I'm sorry for how I ruined us being friends." She says very apologetic. I glance at her. "Please Courtney, I know I betrayed your trust and made you hate me for it but, I just need to say that I'm truly sorry. I should not have let a guy get between us." She says sincerely.

I couldn't believe it.

I was looking at her for any kind of sign of lying or scheming. I'm one of the 'newbies' to this team. Gwen could be just buttering me up to be my friend again and then eliminate me once she has my trust, but… I saw none of it.

She looked genuinely sorry.

_**(Courtney Confessional)**_

"I'm torn, Gwen did go against my trust and I'm still agitated about it but, what am I really gaining from hating her at this point? Besides, I could use all the allies I can get; however, Scott and I's alliance comes first. I'm not that crazy." Courtney says crossing her arms.

_**(End Confessional)**_

I take a deep breath and look at her.

"Gwen, I've loathed you for the past year and half. I dreamed about saying and doing horrible things to you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a bus and laughing at you in pain as your hospitalized for it…." I start then Gwen looks down and sighs disappointingly.

"But, I forgive you." I say. "I under… wait really?" She says hopeful.

"Yes, I mean. I've moved on and I don't even give a crap about Duncan anymore and why should I?" I say and then she sighs again. "What?" I say. "Look you saw what happened last night. I'm done with Duncan. Ever since that fight with Scott he's been acting totally demented. He kept bringing you up all the time and acting jealous. I was so sick of it." She says fed up.

"I want him gone. Just the way he reacted to me being with Scott was and is psychotic. I mean really? Did he honestly expect me to be that lonely, bitter ex-girlfriend that just stays single and miserable for all eternity?" I say rolling my eyes annoyed. "Well, knowing Duncan's mind… that's probably exactly what he thought." Gwen says.

We both burst out laughing.

Wow, I forgot how nice it was having Gwen around.

"I keep forgetting that we have more in common than I thought." I say and smile. Gwen smiles back at me. "Hey, the newest alliance… Ex's against Duncan." Gwen says with a humorous smile. "Perfect. We should get jackets." I say back jokingly and we laugh again. We stop and it was quiet for a little bit.

"Um… not that it's any of my business and I'm not judging you at all but… Scott?" She says raising an eyebrow. I could tell she wasn't being extremely critical but she looked like she just needed a run down as to why?

"Trust me, I get where you're coming from. If you would've asked me what I thought of Scott before this season… I thought he was snide, manipulative, white-trash. But, then after the first challenge, he started flirting with me and kept insisting that I liked him. Then, he kept flirting with me and tried kissing me… multiple times and I either slapped him or gave him… 'a hit below the belt'. But, I could only fight it for so long. I did, well I do like him… a lot. When he kissed me… there was literally no turning back. I know you'd never guess it but Scott is actually is a better guy than he lets on. He's probably the best boyfriend I've ever had to be honest." I say and smile to myself.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Also, there will be no more boy drama with us this time. One I've learned and two Scott really isn't my type whatsoever so… no worries there or ever again." She says and we both laugh a little.

Well, at least for now, Gwen and I are friends again which is actually kind of nice. I kind of like having my old friend back.

But, if it's between her and Scott… sorry Gwen.

* * *

I decided to go out and wait for Scott. The helicopter should be by in a couple minutes. I always manage to miss him more and more each time he's away. I sound so pathetic when I say that… yet, sadly, it's completely true.

Then I heard the helicopter blades in the distance. Before, I knew it. Scott was dropped to the ground.

"Ow." He says and he starts to stand. I run over and help him up. "Well, mornin' babe." He says and winks at me. I just smile and kiss him. "Ha. Guessin' ya missed me?" He asks with a sly grin. "No, I love it when you're gone… what do you think?" I ask giving him a playful shove. He laughs.

"Well, I missed ya too. For sure." He says and kissed me again. We walked inside but, Scott ran right into the dining room for food. Not that I blame him.

He's probably starving from spending the night on Boney Island.

* * *

Later that day Scott and I went on a walk to get away from everyone but, mostly to avoid another encounter with my delusional, psychotic ex. Scott held my hand as we started walking and talking.

It's still weird how easy I can talk to him or do anything with him. Is this what a normal relationship is like?

I wouldn't know since none of my past boyfriends _actually_ cared about me. Just where we've gone in only that first week astounds me. I literally went from being disgusted with him to being infatuated with him.

We got to our normal clearing and sat down and just talked. Not just strategy but, we talk about anything. There was a lull in the conversation.

"So, I know about your brother and your parents but, what about your sisters?" I ask out of curiosity. He doesn't really talk about them a lot.

"Well, mostly annoyin' but most of them are alright." He says vaguely. "That's not what I meant. I don't have siblings and you do so tell me about them." I say and give him a slightly persuasive smile. He cracks a small smile at me and laughs to himself a little.

"A'right. Well, there's 5 of 'em. My oldest sister's Maggie, she's 23. She's probably one of my favorite sisters. But, she left as soon as she could when she was 18. She married this guy Daryl who lives several counties over and helps him run his family farm. She visits durin' Christmas and Easter but, mostly stays away. Not that I blame her; Daryl's got a pretty nice set up on his farm and he's actually an okay guy. After her, Collin was born and then there's… Anna." He says with a tinge of hate to his voice.

"What about her?" I ask wondering why he got so mad. "Oh she's just _lovely_." He says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously she's just freakin' awful. She tortured me when I was little and all she does is annoy the crap out of me now. Though I get her back a lot of the time. I'm so damn happy she graduated so now I can have my last year of high school go by in peace." He says.

"But, I'd rather not talk 'bout her much. She's just… well… a bitch. Everyone in my family thinks it; 'cept Ma. She thinks she's an angel… bull crap." He continues with a snide laugh. "Worse than Heather?" I inquire raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ha, no. Not that evil. Here's how it goes: crooks, my sister, Heather, demons, then the devil. But, I guess Heather could be included with demons." He muses and then we both laugh.

"Well, anyway. Then there's my sister Caroline but she likes Cara better, she's 13, and by far my favorite. She's that girl who hates bein' _girly_. Once Ma tried to put a dress on her and she tore it to shreds. I thought it was funny as hell! She likes doing stuff like shootin' rats with me and Pappy. She's a good kid. Then there's Elizabeth, she's 7, and Hannah, she's 5, all they do is run around and screamin'. But, I still rank them ov'r Anna. You'll see what I mean if ya meet her." He says and looks pissed off by the memory of her.

I just never had that problem. In some way… I kind of wish I had a sister or brother. But, then again I like quiet and order so I'm happy with being an only child in that sense.

I told him about how I'm friends with Gwen again. Scott actually really liked that idea. Gwen could ally with us for awhile to get rid of Alejandro and Heather. Which I totally agree with.

Cameron isn't really a huge threat at this point in time and the opportunity to get rid of Heather and Alejandro is just too perfect to pass up.

Sometimes I really wish I could look into Scott's head. Scott is a lot smarter than people give him credit for. His style of thinking is very formulating and analytical. It's honestly a really attractive and useful quality to me.

I have an extremely high regard for Scott's ability to know exactly how to strategize every move and plan ahead.

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

"With me and Courtney on the same team now; we've had to… _rethink_ our plan. But, Courtney gainin' Gwen as another ally for us is just too good. With Gwen we've got an advantage and I wanna flush Alejandro or Heather next. But, mostly Al. Bubble boy is not a threat me or Courtney and I know Al is gonna try to knock me off soon too. But, not before I do first." Scott says with a devious laugh and grin.

_**(End Confessional)**_

_**2 days later at elimination**_

**(Scott's POV)**

That fancy-talkin' chump found the statue? And he can walk?! Alejandro, you've tangoed with the wrong fella...

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

"Okay, Heather got flushed but, Al is gonna go down the crapper next faster than he can say Olé or whatever Spanish people say?! I don't give a crap! Al just ruined a huge chunk of my plan and now he's gonna pay and I mean pay." Scott says serious sticking his knife into the wall of the confessional.

**Well, Gwen and Courtney are friends and Alejandro has an infuriated Scott after him. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing new to say other than thank you for all of you who read my story and send me such great comments. It truly makes my day every time. Well, here's chapter 13.**

_**(Courtney Confessional)**_

"Okay, I never thought I would say this in my lifetime… but, Heather should've stayed. Alejandro ruined Scott and I's plan! We were set on eliminating him and he found immunity; typical. Scott spends 2 nights looking for that idiotic, egotistical wooden statue of Chris's stupid, psychotic head and it was impossible for Scott to find until it was out of his reach! But, its Chris, he loves watching us suffer. Go figure."

_**(End Confessional)**_

**(Courtney's POV)**

It's morning and Scott is still acting kind of… livid.

I'm not as mad as him but, I understand why Scott is beyond that. Scott's strategies are his strength and when someone messes up his plans he gets… well, I don't even need to explain it. But, if there is any upside to this; we know who is getting flushed next.

It's inevitable.

With Gwen and Four-eyes on our side… Alejandro _will_ take the next trip down the flush of shame.

If he doesn't go then, I'll probably have to stop Scott from killing Alejandro. Look, I'd want to see Alejandro get maimed as much as everyone else here, but I don't want him dead!

Sure he manipulated me 2 seasons ago when I was emotional vulnerable after I broke up with Duncan, and found the idol, and lied to us about his inability to walk…

Okay, maybe I'll allow Scott to maim him just a little.

* * *

I was sitting in the girl's side of the cabin with Gwen.

Gwen looked at Heather's bunk and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I wish Heather was still here." "That's exactly what I said earlier. Sure Heather is completely horrible but; Alejandro is way more scheming and equally evil. At least Heather didn't make us pity her." I say with a tinge of anger thinking how Alejandro tricked us with his legs.

"That guy is so going down the drain next." Gwen says in agreement.

I looked out the screen door and saw Scott whittling rather violently. His hand movements were stiff and rigid. Then he stabbed his knife into the porch in an attempt to release his anger. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He's been like this since last night.

"Okay, I'm going to make sure Scott isn't going to go on a rampage." I say and walk out to see Scott.

I was a little apprehensive. But, I reached out and touched his shoulder and said, "Scott?" He whips his head around to look at me. He looked a little vexed but, his expression relaxed when he realized it was me. "Oh, hey babe." He says and cracks a small smile at me. But, he still looked really angry, frustrated, and tense.

I sit next to him. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He had his sight fixed on the ground with a cross expression on his face.

I wish he'd stop acting like this. Again, I'm pissed too but we can't change what happened last night. Besides, Alejandro is getting flushed next time, for sure. I need to make him stop this brooding or whatever this is. I'm getting really tired after a whole day of it. I need to get him to do something.

"Scott, c'mon. You can't stay like this forever." I say and get up. I look at him and cross my arms. He looks up at me but, doesn't say anything. "Scott, c'mon." I say and grab his hands to pull him up. He lets out a sigh, "Okay, what do ya wanna do?" He still sounded slightly angry.

I just took hold of one of his hands and make him walk with me.

This sounds completely out of left field for me but… I want Scott to loosen up and act like he usually does. This sullen, brooding behavior he's been displaying all day is really starting to irritate me.

I drag him all the way to the clearing and make him sit with me.

"What's goin' on?" He asks still in that sullen tone.

I let out a frustrated sigh and say, "Scott, stop this. We can't change what happened; it's done. We need to move forward." "But, that lyin' two-face rat messed up…" "Scott, I said stop it. He's going next and when he goes… fantastic. Now, stop _this_." I say gesturing to his behavior.

He was still being stubborn about it but, so was I.

"Just let go…" I say making my tone more soothing and I hold his hand again. He squeezes my hand back. "Look Courtney, I'm sorry. It's just the fact that he ruined my plan and made me feel like an idiot for it." He says apologetic and pissed off at the same time.

I put a hand on the side of his face. "It's okay Scott, but just let it go. I like you better when you're not like this." I say and smile a little at him. "A'right." He says simply and cracks a slight smile at me. "Good, now kiss me before I change my mind." I say and give him a challenging grin. He grins slyly back at me and kisses me.

It didn't take long for him to act like himself again. Good, because I was this close to slapping him for acting like that. I got enough broody, 'I'm not gonna explain' crap from dating Duncan and there is no way I am _ever _reliving that daily nightmare. He breaks away from me and grins that same devious grin at me. Finally, I have him back to normal. I smile back at him.

We started talking about this and that but… then we got on the topic of the merge.

**(Scott's POV)**

"The merge is gonna be here 'fore we know it. Probably only two or three more eliminations." I say thinkin' about the possibility.

"Scott, we are making it to that merge." Courtney says determined. "'Course we are. None of these idiots even know about our alliance still. But, it's possible we might need to throw your friend ov'r…" "This is first. If I have to eliminate Gwen to keep you here… Then, let it be done." She says sure but, I saw her blushin' a little as she said it. That's my girl. I smirk at her.

We just stayed quiet for a bit.

"So… now that strategy is out of the way and Aleslandro is the next flushe; wanna do somethin' else?" I ask slyly.

I kind of miss when we used to sneak out here and make out ev'ry night. It's the rush of gettin' caught that I sorta miss, but I like that I can call her my girlfriend in fronta everyone else.

"You can be so predictable sometimes. You're aware of that right?" She says kinda playfully. "Maybe… but I know I floor ya in other ways." I say back in the same tone.

This stuff never gets old with us. She is still just as fetchin' to me as the day I first talked to her and she slapped me. I wouldn't have it no other way. Also, I'm glad Courtney pulled me outa my funk. Al is gettin' flushed next. So, I'm gonna look on the up cell of havin' Al around.

Like how it's funny as hell when I get up to take a leak sometimes at night and I hear him talkin' about Heather in his sleep. Even though he flushed her; he's still hopeless for that annoyin' shrew. And people think my relationship with Courtney is a little messed up… like I care what people think of me and her.

As long as Courtney is on my team and this game works in our favor, then we're set.

I lean in and she gets closer to me but I back off and smirk at her. She gives me a confused look. I like when I keep her guessin'. "What are you doing?" She says confused. "I'm gonna be _unpredictable_ and we're just gonna keep talkin'." I say and smirk at her.

"O-kay, what do you want to talk about?" She asks taken aback a little.

"You're always askin' me 'bout my folks; tell me about yours." I say. She's barely said anything about her life away from this moronic show; there's gotta be more to it. 'Sides, if she has me meet 'em then I wanna know what I'm in for.

"Scott, there really is not that much to my life. It's boring and nobody would really want to hear about it." She says tryin' to brush it off. "I wanna hear about it." I say and grab her hand. She looks at me and smiles.

She always looks hot when she does that, and when she's mad, and hell even when she's doin' nothin' she's hot.

"Okay, well I'm not going to lie to you. Growing up, my life was pretty much; perfect. Both of my parents have high paying professions and they both come from… well off families and since I was an only child; I had a very comfortable childhood. However, my town is mostly _old money_ but, both of my parents are for the most part _new money_ which sometimes puts us at the butt of ridicule. But, we are one of the more successful families so my family doesn't even waste our time on them. My dad inherited control of the Metal works Company that was started by my grandfather, Richard Hale. My mom was the daughter of a self-made entrepreneur. I have a high respect for my grandpa Ramirez; he was an immigrant who had nothing and made his own fortune with hard work." She explains.

"Well, I had a hunch your life was somethin' like that. Also, Ramirez is…?" "It's Hispanic but, to be more specific my grandparents are immigrants from Puerto Rico. Which is where I get most of my visible traits from… which you obviously can see?" She says with a slight smile.

"Well, ya know it's one of the reasons why I like ya… everythin' about you is different than the girls where I'm from." I say and wink at her. I mean that too. All the girls where I'm from aren't even close to Courtney's level. She rolls her eyes but smiles and shakes her head.

"I mean, I did get a couple things from the Hale side; which is primarily German, English, and Welsh. I inherited my dad's hair color and I have the exact same freckles he has. Otherwise, I heavily resemble my mother's side." She says and shrugs. "Hey, I got nothin' from my Ma. Everythin' that I got is from Pappy. But hey, whatever." I say and shrug back at her.

"Well, anyway. My parents met at college when they were 20 in a business concepts class and then, they got married after graduation. But, my parents wanted to wait _awhile_ to have kids and 11 years later I was born and my parents didn't want any more children. But, I know that my dad wished I was a boy sometimes. He wanted me to like going hunting with him but, I don't. It's so damn boring. He likes going hunting with his friends and I put my foot down and told him I hated it. But, he gets it. Also my dad's friend's sons, which 2 of them are my exes, are all wholly repulsive. All they did during that last time my dad took me hunting when I was 15 was hit on me and act like skeazy, arrogant morons. There is nothing entirely endearing or interesting about them other than their money." She says annoyed.

"Well, I know I'm interestin' to ya." I say smirkin' at her. She lets out a laugh and rolls her eyes at me again. "Don't be so full of yourself." She says playfully scoldin' me and shoved me. Then, she smiles at me.

I hold her hand and smirk back at her. "So, what would yur folks think of me? I mean, I'm not exactly what they're used to." I say gesturin' to myself. "I don't really know for sure… My mom will probably like you; my dad might be, iffy. After my whole thing with dating Duncan… who knows?" She explains and looks disgusted after she said _his_ name.

"Okay, beware of your dad… I'll try 'n remember that." I say and smirk at her. We both let out a laugh. I am serious though; if I meet Courtney's parents, I want 'em to like me but then again I'm poor, uncultured trash compared to her people so maybe not. But, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Right now, I wanna focus on flushin' Al.

_**After the next challenge.**_

Okay, we won and Al didn't get flushed but, when the opportunity arises; that clod is gettin' flushed like piece of crap he is. And I'm so gonna enjoy watchin' it.

* * *

I was walkin' outta the communal washrooms after takin' a walk on my own to clear my head. Courtney was chattin' with Gwen but, hey if that's what my girl wants then that's what she'll get.

I got out the door but then I got somethin' thrown in my face and I couldn't see and it flew into my throat and made me start coughin'. It felt like sand. Then, my legs got knocked out from under me. I was still coughin'. I opened my eyes to try and see what the hell was happenin'. But, I couldn't do it. I kept feelin' like I was bein' beaten with somethin'. Then, I kept gettin' hit in the face; over and over and over. Then, I got hit right where it hurts with what what I'm guessin' was a knee drop.

Dammit, what the hell is happenin'?!

"You think you can humiliate me? Make me look soft? Guess what pal, this isn't over." Of course it was that psycho.

"What the hell man?" I say still trying to work the sand out of my eyes and get over ev'ry inch of my body bein' in pain. "How do ya like me now farmer boy? That's what you get for beatin' me. No one makes me look weak. Now, I got my revenge." He says and laughs then kicks me across the face and follows it with a short quick kick into my side. Then, he keeps laughin' and walks away.

I try to sit up against the buildin'. I couldn't move; I just got the tar beaten outta me by a coward who picked an unfair fight. What kinda gutless wonder throws sand in someone's face to blind 'em?! Well, he's a two bit crook so he obviously doesn't give a shit. I need to stand. I have to stand. I can't. I just lie there like a weaklin'. But, all I was able to do was sit there and groan like a tar beaten loser.

* * *

It's been a couple minutes and I'm still here. My eyes are able to work but, they burn like hell from the sand that's still stuck in 'em. Then, I heard footsteps. I look to my right to see who was comin'. Gwen?

"Scott? Wow, what happened to you?" She says walkin' over to me. "Duncan threw sand in my face and jumped me." I say and spit on the other side of me. I can still taste blood.

"Here, I'll help you up." She says but I stop her. "No, I can walk just fine." I say. I don't need her help. I use the wall to help me stand but, my legs give way and I fall on my face.

"Yeah, of course you can." She says sarcastically, rolls me on my back and tries to lift me up. "Okay, come…on." She says strainin'.

"Uh, this isn't working. You know what? I'm getting Courtney, okay? Just… stay right there." She says. "Don't think I've any oth'r choice lady." I say sarcastically.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I was sitting outside looking at the lake waiting for Scott to get back from his walk.

Then, Gwen came running up to me. "Courtney, c'mon." She says urgently. "Why? What is it?" I say not getting why she looked very determined to get me to follow her. "It's Scott." She says. What? "What happened?" I say thinking of every horrible possibility.

"Just follow me." She says and I run with her.

I'm going crazy! Is he hurt? Oh god, he better be okay. She takes me to the side of the communal washrooms and my eyes widen. Scott was on his back and his mouth was covered in blood. His right eye was swollen and bruises scattered in different places on his body.

"Scott." I say rush over to him and try to support his head and shoulders. He cracks a smile at me. "Hey babe. Look like crap don't I?" He says with a laugh but he groans in pain. I noticed his eyes were red too and sand was covering his face.

"Gwen, let's get him to the infirmary." I say and we both put one of Scott's arms over our shoulders and walk him to the medical tent.

He told us how Duncan blindsided him and beat him up. Seriously, Duncan is getting on my last nerve! If he was standing right in front of me at this moment I would make his life hell. I mean, he threw sand in Scott's eyes to distract him and beat him up because of some psychotic jealousy over me and Scott.

Will that low life creep just leave me and Scott alone?!

When we merge, after Alejandro gets eliminated… bye bye Duncie. I will watch his departure with very unmixed emotions.

After all this crap, Duncan needs to go. For certain.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review. It's always very much appreciated. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the support and amazing responses to my story. I really mean that from the bottom of my heart. Chapters may not always be consistently updated weekly for awhile. My final season of high school basketball is starting and I'll be very busy. But, I swear I will update when I can. Well, let's see how Scott is faring after being attacked by Duncan. **

**(Scott's POV)**

I had to spend the night in the tent and my eyes are so damn sore. The doc had to pour this crap in my eyes to flush 'em out. All cuz that gutless psycho threw sand in my eyes.

Thanks a lot jackass.

Doc ran a couple tests on me and said nothin' was broken and I should be fine. But, I still feel like I got hit by a truck. Finally the doctor told me I could get out. Thank freakin' God!

I walked outside and Courtney was waiting and leaning against a tree outside the tent. Wow, she was waitin' for me? Then, she sees me and grins right away. I did too. She walked right up to me and hugged me. I held her clos'r. She pulled back a little and looked at me. She looked kinda worried.

"Are you okay? I hope it wasn't anything too serious." She says to me just as worried. "Yeah, I'm okay. There was some harm done. But, I'll tough it out." I say with a short laugh pointin' to my face.

"Uh, I can't believe Duncan did this to you. I swear I will make that shady rat pay for this." She says pissed off. "Courtney, ya leave that loser to me. You don't need to do anythin'. I'll make 'em sorry." I assure her.

As much as like hearin' that from her, I don't want my lady fightin' this. That's not what Pappy taught me. It's my job to fight for her and for me. Sure Courtney can take care of herself but, as my girl, I'm the guy that fights for her.

She looks at me surprised.

"Scott, you don't have to fight him on your own." She says lookin' a little sorry. "Courtney, this is my fight. I need to show that clod whose boss. 'Sides, you're worth any cut and graze I get." I admit and smirk at her.

She blushes and smiles a little at me.

**(Courtney's POV)**

Even though Scott doesn't really care that Duncan is targeting him; I can't help but feel… guilty.

I don't want Scott getting hurt because of me and then I just sit back and do nothing! I mean, I really love how Scott always protects me and stands up for me but, this is my fight as much as his. I really don't think I can just sit back for this like Scott wants me to.

If I am given the opportunity, I will do what I've always wanted to do to Duncan in the darkest, vengeful corners of my mind for the past year. I didn't earn my black belt in karate when I was a kid for nothing.

I can't wait until he's gone.

Then maybe Scott and I can finally get on with the rest of the game without Duncan's petty interference with his incessant, psychotic jealousy.

**(Scott's POV)**

I should get hurt like this more often. Courtney's been takin' care of me since we got back to the hotel. She keeps askin' me if I want somethin' or she just stays right next to me in the sittin' room.

I haven't gott'n this much attention since I was stuck in that machine chair. That was way worse though.

I couldn't do crap for mahself.

Everyone in my family took turns helpin' me eat and stuff. But, Anna sucked at helpin' me at home. When it was her turn to watch me, she would always taunt me about lookin' like a helpless drooling vegetable and laughin' at me. When I finally could walk 'n talk again; I made her pay and did that feel so _good_. Me and Cara filled her bed with mouse traps. Ha! Still priceless.

But, I think Courtney feels kinda guilty about Duncan beatin' the tar out of me. But, I don't blame her for this. Never have and never will. 'Sides, it's not her fault her ex is a total psycho. Duncan's on the top of the flush list so we can get ridda him soon.

Then, it will be smooth sailin' from there on out.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I was walking out of the confessional and I'm still high strung from everything.

Scott is back at the Spa hotel trying to catch up on sleep that he lost from last night.

I just feel so guilty and angry at the same time. Right now my brain is like an egg in a clenched fist. If the grip even tightens a little more to crack it; I don't even know what's going to happen.

I walk out and I see… _him_ waiting directly outside. He was grinning snidely and smugly at me. Okay, just be the better person, Courtney. Just ignore him. Don't give him attention; that's what he wants. I almost made it completely past him when Duncan said, "Hey Court, how's hayseed hank holdin' up? Hope I didn't wail on the dude too badly. Oh wait, that's exactly what I wanted to do to that hick!" Then he laughed.

That was my breaking point. I've had it up here with him and that just spilled it over.

My hands started shaking and eventually I clenched them into fists. My teeth grit together. I turn around and swing as hard as I can at him. I got him right on his left temple and lost balance a little bit. I kick him on the back of the knees and lets out a pained groan as he falls to his knees. Then, I gave him a swift kick to the head and he just collapsed to the ground.

I was too mad to feel any pride or be smug about this. I was just so zoned in on hurting him.

"For the last damn time! Leave me and Scott alone you indignant, scum sucking, lying creep!" I yell enraged at him.

I cracked. I know I did. Because, I just kept kicking him even though I obviously beat him. I lost track at around 10. Finally I stopped and looked at him and gave him one last solid kick to the side for good measure.

I just left him there.

As I walked away, I felt so much better. What I just did was one of the ways I wanted to beat up Duncan. I seriously feel so much better right now. Words can't even describe the relief I feel from finally doing what I just did.

* * *

I got back to the hotel and Scott woke up when I shut the door. He smirked at me.

"Hey babe." He says raising an eyebrow at me. "How are you doing?" I ask running my hand through his hair. "I'm doin' a'right." He says sitting up. I sit next to him and we talk for a little bit and then Gwen ran in from outside.

"Courtney! If you haven't seen what happened to Duncan you should. He got his face beaten in by someone." She says ready to start laughing. "Um, yeah..." I say biting my lip trying to fight back a smile.

I wasn't going to even try to hide it. I'm just so unhealthily proud of myself right now.

"Why? Wait, did you do that?" She asks shocked. "Wait, what?" Scott says confused. "Yeah, I kind of _snapped. _He literally egged me on and I finally just broke down. But, it felt so... invigorating!" I admit. I looked at Scott and he looked at me shocked.

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

"Wow, I know I told Courtney that she didn't have to do that and I'd fight for her but, there's something about a girl who can hold her own that really turns me on. I knew Courtney wasn't the soft type to begin with and that's why I really like her. Also, I would've paid every cent I got to watch her beat the crap outta that pierced out freak show. I mean, I'm still gonna stand up for my girl but, I know that she can handle herself too." Scott says and smirks at the camera.

_**(End Confessional)**_

Scott smirked at me and I was confused. "Wait, aren't you upset with me?" I say just as confused. "Are you kiddin'. I woulda loved to watch ya beat his ass." He says smiling; completely loving the fact that I beat up Duncan. "Tell me, did ya clock 'em good?" He asks eagerly wanting details. I guess I should humor him.

I smile proudly to my self and say, "Well, I gave him a pretty good right hook to the head and I probably kicked him repeatedly about 20 times."

**(Scott's POV)**

Yup, she's definitely the girl for me. A totally hot babe who can kick ass.

Seriously, I bet that punk is gonna get trashed back home for gettin' his ass kicked by his ex-girlfriend. I really wanna go see how badly she beat 'em. He's probably sulkin' in humiliation.

I mean Mr. tough con gettin' his butt handed to him by a preppy chick? You can't write that crap! And that preppy chick is all mine. Take that hood rat!

* * *

I was outside talkin' with Courtney when, "All right contestants meet by the spa hotel for a BIG announcement!" "Ready?" I say and help her up. She grins at me. "Always." She says back confident.

Chris walked up grinnin'. "Hello, contestants. I've got a big surprise." Chris says. "Yeah, we got that already." Gwen says annoyed. "Anyway, guess what? Merge day! That's right! Every man, woman, and Cameron for themselves from here on in." He says. "Hey!" Cameron says complainin'.

What did that bean pole dork expect? He's weaker than the wheat plants growin' in the field b'hind my house.

I look at Courtney and smirk. She smirks back and grabs my hand. We've been waitin' for this. We don't need a team. We even got Gwen with us so, Courtney and I got breathin' room for a while.

"Now, that that was taken care of... Challenge time!" Chris says and laughs.

I'm so ready to win immunity or for Courtney to get it. Either way our alliance is gonna trample all these losers.

_**After the challenge at elimination**_

"Duncan, you are under arrest for the destruction of private property. From here you will be taken to an adult correction facility to await trail." This cop says grabbin' Duncan and puttin' him in handcuffs. Courtney and both look at eachother and start laughin'. Gwen was even laughin' her ass off.

"Hey, Chris c'mon. I'm 17. I can't go to jail." Duncan pleads like a loser.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you BLEW UP MY HOUSE!" Chris yells blowin' a fuse.

"I'll be back McClain! And I'm warning ya..." "Yeah, whatever. Officers get him out of here." Chris says pissed off.

This is the best day ever! Sure Al is still here but, Duncan gettin' himself cut for blowing up Chris's house is just too damn perfect. Goodbye and good freakin' riddence you womanizin' weasel!

Now, this game just got a billion times better.

**Happy early Halloween! I hope you liked the chapter and reviews are always appreciated and thanks again for being such a great audience to my fanfic! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Courtney's POV)**

Finally, it's one of the days I've been waiting for, Letters from home day.

Sometime around the merge, the remaining contestants are allowed one envelope from our families. It's one of the few things I like about this game. It's like a connection to home. Also, we can have whatever our parents' are able to fit into an envelope.

My parents, well mostly my mom, try to fit as many letters into an envelope as the laws of physics can allow.

As usual most of the letters were in my mom's handwriting. My dad hasn't written to me once since season 1. But, once I started actually dating Duncan… I knew he wanted to blow gasket and had to censor his opinions. Not that I blame him now.

I really question my sanity a lot for how long I dated Duncan. Well, that doesn't matter anymore.

I page through them and it's the usual stuff of 'we're proud of you' and everything related to that but, then I saw a letter that looked out of place.

It was from my dad.

I knew it was his writing. For a professional business man, my dad's handwriting is little more than scrawl. My mom's is very neat and uniform but, my dad's writing is just noticeably _different_. It was folded up into a tri-fold and written in my dad's cursive was: _To my lovely daughter. _

I unfold the letter and start reading:

_Courtney,_

_I know I haven't written you a letter in the past few times you left for the show and I'm sorry I haven't. You know that I'm your father and I love you but, I just couldn't do this without being critical before. When you were with that dead end, disrespectful, crude little… And that's why I couldn't write to you before. But, I'm really proud of you sweetheart. You have become a very beautiful, intelligent, and 'argumentative' young woman; just like your mother. Your drive to get what you want will get you far and as your father I couldn't be more proud of you. I'll make mine short since your mom wrote you 5 other letters that are 2 pages each. I'm so proud of you for making it to the merge yet again. Also when you finally get home, bring that new boyfriend of yours. Your mother and I would like to meet him personally. _

_Good luck and I love you,_

_Dad_

They want to meet Scott? Wait, _my_ dad wants to meet Scott?!

My mom is usually the one who extends that kind of invitation.

With my dad, almost no one is good enough for me. That's why he set me up… twice! My dad has only initially liked 2 of my past boyfriends. But, those were his friends' sons; whom he set me up with in the first place.

I didn't mind my dad setting me up and I liked them at first but, it was like their egos took up 90% of their mental capacity and I couldn't stand them for anything. Let's put it this way, I would rather take a cheese grater to my face than ever talk to them again. When I told my dad how vain and disrespectful they were, he stopped setting me up completely.

I wonder what made my dad tell me he wants to meet Scott.

I glance at Scott. He was on the steps of the _crap _cabin looking through his letters. His lips were quirked into a small smile at the letter he was reading. Scott actually had a pretty impressive stack of letters.

He finished reading the one he had and picked up the next one. He rolled his eyes and scowled at it then put it down immediately.

Huh, what was that about?

I walk over and sit next to him and he noticed me. He looked at me and smirked. "Hey." He says sliding a little closer to me. I smile back at him. "Who was that letter from?" I ask out of curiosity. "Oh, from the crypt keeper, aka my sister." He says annoyed.

I knew it was from Anna.

"Is she as bad in writing as she is in person?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, Ma tells everyone to write me a nice letter and Anna does it as sweet and _suck-uppy_ as she can just to piss me off. Read it, it's a pile of fluffed up BS." He says handing me the letter.

_Dear little brother,_

_I'm so proud for how far you made it on the show. I miss you so much. It's just not the same without you at home like always. I'm cheering you on at home because I'm your biggest fan. I love you so very much and you are the best little brother ever. Can't wait to see how you do and we can't wait for you to come home. _

_All my love,_

_Anna_

I look at him and he was shooting daggers out of his eyes at the letter.

"The one she sent me last season was worse. 'Least this one was shorter. I hate when she does this fake nice crap. I wish she would just write me a letter as herself and not pretend to be sister of the freakin' year." He says glaring at the letter again.

"Well, that's my _lovely _sister for ya. How 'bout you? How's your letters from your folks." He asks me smirking.

"Well, I got 5 really long letters from my mom. You know typical stuff. But, I got one from my dad…" I say looking at my dad's letter sitting next to me. "What about it?" He asks tilting his head a little at me. "My dad says he wants to meet you." I say deciding to just put it out there.

Scott's eyes widened and he dropped the letter he was holding. Scott was completely silent. He just kept staring into the distance.

"Um, Scott? Scott." I say trying to get his attention.

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

"Her dad wants to meet me? Definitely never heard that before. Seriously, back home with the townie girls; their Paps would actually pay me and my brother to stay away from their daughters. Not even kiddin'. Now Courtney's old man wants to meet me… Crap." Scott says rubbing the back of his neck looking nervous.

_**(End Confessional)**_

Okay, is he in a state of shock or something?

I'm starting to get a little freaked out and concerned. I nudge his shoulder a little. "Scott?" I say again getting slightly more freaked out. "Huh, what?" He says and jumps a little. "Are you okay?" I ask tilting my head in confusion at him. "Uh… Oh, yeah. I'm cool." He says regaining his substance.

I raise an eyebrow at him. I look at the ground and I see the letter Scott dropped moments ago.

But, I saw something under it. I get up and kneel on the ground and pick up the letter. Under it I saw a small blank piece of paper. I was about to grab it but Scott snatched it away urgently. I gave him a confused look.

"What was that?" I ask trying to see what he just snatched away from me. "Nothin'." He says. Right?

"Come on, what are you hiding?" I ask getting up and stand in front of him. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm not hidin' nothin'." He says glancing away from me. I saw it and snatched it out of his hand. "Hey." Scott says trying to take it back. I look at the piece of paper, but wait… it's a picture.

I saw Scott in what I was sure was a hand me down white button down shirt next to some girl with blonde hair wearing a dress and he was smiling and… holding a baby?

**(Scott's POV)**

She looked back at me. Crap. I didn't want anyone to see that.

I rub the back of my neck and say, "Okay, that was my brother's kid's christenin' awhile back. Sarah was his godmother and I was his godfather cuz Collin asked. Sav sent it to me cuz... I like the picture, a'right? Go 'head laugh." I look at her and she was smilin' at me then looked at the picture again.

Okay, I'm really confused.

"Scott, why would I laugh at you? I like it and I think it's really sweet." She says and puts the picture back in my hand. I look at her and she was smilin' at me.

I'm still really confused.

**(Courtney's POV)**

I meant it. I like how Scott has a sweet side to him.

He can act like a ruthless, devious strategist all the time as much as he wants but I know he has a softer side. Also, I like how he has a soft spot for his family. That picture of Scott with his nephew makes me smile just thinking about it.

I sound so stupid right now for thinking that. But, it was seriously one of the nicest things I've ever seen.

Scott looked really uncomfortable as he was rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at the picture then put it in his back pocket.

"Just don't tell no one 'bout it." He says. "Don't worry; it's safe with me." I assure him and wink at him. Scott grabs my hand. "Thanks babe." He says and smirks at me. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. Why would I? I just meant to say that I thought it was really sweet that he does stuff like that for his nephew.

I seriously learn to like something about him more and more every day.

_**At the Elimination Ceremony**_

Okay now I'm just as mad as Scott.

Al is like a virus. No matter what you do he always manages to hang in there.

Al got lucky. It's that plain and simple. If Four-eyes didn't get severely injured and sent away then Al would have gone home. But, Scott and I will get him eliminated the first chance we get.

I just wish there was some way Scott and I could ensure his elimination. But, Alejandro is intelligent and manipulative. Somehow that guy is always one step ahead of the rest of us.

But, it's like what my dad told me when this guy Blake White was at number one on school class rank list and I was close behind at 2nd. _"Find what makes him successful and use it to your advantage." _

So, I did my homework on Blake and found out he was a total cheat. He managed to hack into the school grading system to give him A's in classes he should have had a B or C in. Let's just say I'm now on the fast track to valedictorian and he no longer attends my school.

Now, we just need to find something on Alejandro.

This is going to get difficult.

**First off, thanks to all of you who support my story. Second, I really hate Mal. He was the main reason why Scottney broke up on the show. I'm just really disappointed right now but oh well. At least Scotney can still exist in fanfictions if it doesn't turn out well on the show. Please leave a review. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I can't believe it. My story that I started on a whim just got over 100 reviews. You guys are seriously the best. Well, chapter 16 is up and ready to go.**

**(Courtney's POV)**

It was after elimination and I lost Scott for a second.

Then, I saw him walk into the cabin and walk out again. He smirked at me. "Didn't get a chance to look through these yet." He says waving some folded pieces of paper, letters, in the air. I smile back and hold his hand.

We go to the clearing and have a seat in the grass. He tries to use whatever remaining sunlight is left to read the letters.

"Who's that one from?" I ask moving closer to him.

For some reason, I'm just so fascinated with his family. Probably because our family situations are completely different. I don't know what it's like to have a lot of people around. I'm an only child, my dad's an only child, and I only have 2 cousins from my mom's sister. So, let's see: two sets of grandparents, an aunt and uncle, two cousins, and my family. So… 11 people from both sides, including myself, in total. Wow, that's actually kind of pathetic now that I think about it.

That's why I sort of want to meet his family, just to see what it's like.

Scott opens up the letter and smiles a little. "Ah, Mags." He says. I inferred that's just another name for his oldest sister Maggie.

He read through a letter. He smiled noticeably more by the end of it. "What is it?" I ask curious and smile a little. "Got 'nother niece." He says smiling but, then tries to even out his expression to seem indifferent. "Eh, ya know it's whatever." He says trying to pretend like he doesn't care. I knit my eyebrows slightly at him.

Why is he so embarrassed to just say he cares about his family in front of me? Well, typical guy. Doesn't want to show any emotion to look the least bit vulnerable.

"Scott, you don't need to pretend you don't care. I like that you care about your family." I admit and smile at him. I hold his hand again. He hesitates but smirks at me.

"So, you got another niece?" I inquire picking up where he left off a couple moments ago. "Yup. 'fore I left my sister was close to havin' her third kid and she had her a couple days after." He says smiling at the letter again.

It's really strange but… I kind of like this side of Scott. It's _really _different but, it's also kind of sweet to see him act like this.

I also kind of want to ask him this next question but I'm hesitant. It did put him in a state of shock earlier. I shrug to myself. Hey, I might as well just ask about it while I have the chance. "So… why did you seem freaked out about meeting my parents? Well, my dad mostly." I ask wanting a straight answer.

He looked slightly nervous. But, Scott took a deep breath then shrugged.

"Not used to hearin' it. Dads and me don't usually go so good. They don't like people like me." He says glaring slightly at the ground. "Scott, you can tell me this stuff. It's okay." I say and inch a little closer to him. He manages to crack a small, temporary smile.

"Courtney, look at me. We both know what I am. I'm dirt poor trash. Dads don't like their daughters datin' trash. Hell, me and my brother were bribed lots a times to stay away from girls by their paps. Not that it stopped Col from gettin' Sav." He says with a short laugh then scowls.

"Wow…" I start but Scott interrupts. "I know. My life kinda sucks." He infers finishing my statement. "Scott, your life doesn't suck. We made it to the merge and close to winning the million at this rate. And also to be honest, I'd really like to see where you grew up." I say.

He looks at me slightly shocked. "Ya sure 'bout that?" He asks surprised and still slightly in shock. "Yeah, I'd really like to meet your family." I say and smile at him.

"Even my _lovely_ shrew of a sister?" He asks with a slight laugh and a smirk. I let out a laugh. "I'll have to meet her sometime, right? If we're going to be together, I'd like to meet your family." I say but I blush a little at my honest statement. He grins at me and gives my hand a slight squeeze.

"Well, anyway. We need to get back in the game. Al's gotta go." Scott says getting back in his devious mindset for the game. "It's like I said before, we need to find a vice for him. Expose a weakness." I say trying to think. "Well, we're gonna have a hell of a time with that. _Not so dead legs_ covers his tracks pretty damn good." Scott says running his hand though his hair trying to come up with something.

He was right.

Alejandro doesn't have many visible weaknesses. Other than his brother and I guess Heather. But, Heather is no longer here so that rules out that possibility and his brother only bothered him here a little over a week ago in person.

I guess we just need to find something to cause a distraction with Alejandro.

But the question is; how and what?

**(Scott's POV)**

I was walkin' back to the crap cabin. Still can't believe Courtney actually _wants_ to meet my folks.

She really must be into me if she's willin' to spend a day in the thresh holda Hell; aka my house. Sure my house is all out chaos but hey, it's my home. Might be kind of a rude awakenin' for her. But, if my girl's willin' to meet my folks then I guess I should be lucky, right?

"Scott."

I shoot my head up. Mike? "Scott, I need to tell you something." He says wavin' me ov'r. "What do ya want pencil neck?" I say not wantin' to talk. I wanna go to bed. "I want to form a deal for the next challenge." He says. "Well, too bad. I don't work like that pal." I say and try to walk away.

"Not even to vote out Alejandro?" He asks but he didn't sound right. Multiple's been actin' weird lately… well, weirder. Usually he's an overly friendly idiot, but somethin's not right with that guy.

But, he got the key words I want.

He coughs to clear his throat or somethin' and I turn around and raise an eyebrow."Keep talkin'." I say. "I have Zoey and Gwen on my side to vote out Al and we need more numbers. Are you in?" He asks and offers his hand.

Okay, since when does Multiple Mike strategize? Whatever, I'll figure out Multiple's probl'm later. I really wanna flush Al down the crapper.

"Count me and Courtney in." I say shake his hand. I turned 'round and started walkin'. "He-he perfect." I heard quietly.

Huh? I turn 'round again but, Mike was gone. Well, that was weird as hell. But, at least me and Courtney got the jackpot to flushin' Al.

Still somethin's not right with Multiple Mike.

_**After Elimination when Alejandro was eliminated**_

_**(Scott Confessional)**_

"'bout freakin' time. Courtney got in on the vote and Al got flushed. Which is one monkey off my back. But, I'm gonna keep a gander on pencil neck. I just know there's somethin' up with that guy. Don't know what it is but, I'm sure as hell gonna find out; or my name ain't Scott Kieran Foley." Scott says serious pointing to himself with his thumb.

_**(End Confessional)**_

**A little foreshadowing and this chapter was somewhat of a filler anyway. I needed a bridge to build off of. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
